


London Ghoul

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, ghoullock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из них уничтожает гулей, второй не прочь подзакусить человеческим мясом. Оба носят маски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог.

Девица была самая что ни на есть клуша, только и того, что гуль. Вся ярко-розовая, словно жевательная резинка (кажется, даже чемодан, брошенный у стены, был розовым), на каблуках, которые сломались в первые же минуты.   
Смотря на нее и её слабый тонкий коготь, невольно задашься вопросом: как ей удалось дожить до такого возраста? Неужто не нашлось голубя, который бы оборвал её никчемную жизнь? 

Он захохотал и снова хлестнул её тонким щупальцем, больше похожим на когтистую лапу с множеством сочленений.   
Девица не закричала. Она даже не захрипела, не подала ни звука, и ему пришлось потратить лишнюю долю секунды чтобы понять почему. 

Удар не достиг цели. Девица сидела в углу, трясясь от ужаса, а перед ней стоял другой гуль в светлой серой маске с черными провалами глаз. Кагунэ у него имел вид гнутого щита, которым он и остановил удар. 

— Прочь пошла, — глухо сказал тип в маске, глядя прямо на Него. 

Девицу не стоило просить дважды — она бросилась прочь, сверкая пятками, забыв о чемодане и каблуках, что валялись на асфальте. 

Он недовольно рыкнул и бросился на пришельца. До чего наглым надо быть, чтобы… чтобы вообще качать права в этом городе, в его городе!

Удар был нанесен одновременно с тем, как завыла сирена, оповещая о том, что сейчас здесь будет полиция, а где полиция, там и проклятущие голуби. 

Тип в маске исчез: наверняка свалил по крышам.   
Он снял с лица обломки маски и недовольно скривил губы. Для тяжеловеса этот тип был достаточно быстр, чтобы нанести удар. Щитом? Хах. 

Звук сирен нарастал. Задерживаться здесь не было смысла.


	2. Морг

Ладно, Шерлок не ждал того, что, как только он откроет дверь в больничный морг, на него налетит Молли, выталкивая обратно в коридор, и прижмет к стене, удерживая (кто бы мог подумать) за шею. 

— Ты! — зашипела на него Хупер.  
— Я, — согласился Шерлок.  
— Не смей обижать мне Джона, ты понял!  
— А разве я кого-то обижал? — искренне удивился Холмс.  
— Пять. Предыдущих. Моих. Помощников.  
— А. Оу. Может быть, — согласился Шерлок. — А этот чем отличился? Отпусти шею, пожалуйста.

Молли послушалась и робко потерла руку. 

— Он отлично справляется со своей работой, не спрашивает, где находится печень, и вообще он просто душка. Так что я бы хотела, чтобы он проработал здесь подольше. Прошу тебя, Шерлок, придержи свои выводы при себе. С меня кофе.  
— Ладно, — Шерлок все-таки зашел в морг и прищурился от яркого белого света, непривычного после полумрака в коридоре. 

Джон, которого не стоило обижать, оказался на пару лет старше Шерлока. Холмс сразу же подметил ловкость, с которой тот разбирал на части лежащий на столе труп, добираясь до чего-то. Отметил он также и некую скованность в движениях, причиной которой наверняка была какая-то травма. Выражение лица помощника Молли говорило об абсолютной небрезгливости и увлеченности своей работой. 

— Молли, у него печень почти разложилась, — Джон поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Простите, вы?..  
Молли протиснулась мимо Холмса и неловко улыбнулась.  
— Джон, это Шерлок Холмс, он мой друг, и… я ему иногда помогаю. Шерлок, это Джон Ватсон, он мой помощник, и, бога ради, помни, о чем я тебя просила.  
— А. Приятно познакомиться, — Джон задумчиво потыкал пинцетом что-то в теле, наверняка многострадальную печень. 

Шерлок еще раз изучил внешний облик помощника патологоанатома, подмечая все, что не заметил раньше. Наиболее странным было то, насколько уместно смотрелся Джон Ватсон в морге. Залитое светом помещение с обилием стали обычно делало присутствующих работников в их белых халатах похожими на временных постояльцев в черных пакетах, выбеливая кожу и гася взгляд, выделяя тени под глазами. Молли Хупер, которая уже давно подбивала клинья к Шерлоку, не понимала этого, иначе попробовала бы встретиться с ним где-нибудь в другом месте, где её лицу вернулись бы краски.

— Афганистан или Ирак? — спросил Шерлок, глядя в глаза Джону.  
— Шерлок, — зашипела Молли.  
— Простите, что?  
— Я спросил: Афганистан или Ирак?  
— Допустим, Афганистан, — Ватсон посмотрел на начальницу, но мисс Хупер покачала головой.  
— Я ничего ему не говорила.  
— Я так и думал. 

Джон фыркнул.

— Я не знаю, откуда у вас информация, но предпочту закончить работу, а не трепаться попусту, — он взял в руки скальпель и принялся дальше ковыряться в теле, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Холмса.

Шерлок забрал бумаги и стопку чашек Петри с препаратами и вышел прочь, одарив Молли напоследок кривоватой улыбкой. Хупер закатила глаза. 

— Прости, он… всегда такой.  
— Странный?  
— Да. Он занимается частными расследованиями и часто здесь ошивается. Лучше просто к нему привыкнуть и не обращать внимания.  
— Хорошо, я приму к сведению. Ладно, у меня все. С этим жмуриком все ясно. Алкоголь с красителями и прочими вредными веществами сыграл с ним злую шутку.  
— Такой молодой… симпатичный даже, — Молли склонила голову набок.  
— Если бы он пил просто водку или что-то вроде нее, прожил бы дольше, — Джон стянул перчатки, скатал их и метко забросил в мусорное ведро. После чего он вымыл руки и плеснул водой в лицо. — Можно я на пять минут раньше уйду? Голова гудит.  
— Да, конечно, — Молли закивала. — Я все закрою. Ты и так раньше меня приходишь, так что все хорошо. 

Джон повесил халат на вешалку, натянул куртку и, махнув рукой на прощание, вышел. 

— Мне интересно, почему военный врач, вернувшись из Афганистана, работает в морге, несмотря на то, что он хороший хирург. 

Джон остановился и медленно обернулся. Холмс стоял в самой темной части коридора, сложив руки на груди и смотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
— А мне интересно, откуда вы это знаете, мистер Холмс.  
— Ну… — Шерлок пожал плечами. — У каждого свои вопросы. Что вы хотите за ответ на мой?  
— Сначала выдвиньте свои требования, — Джон не знал, почему согласился на эту глупую игру.  
— Думаю, чашки кофе в приятной компании будет достаточно.

***

 

Кафе было зеленое до того, что Джон почувствовал себя не в Лондоне, а где-нибудь в Ирландии, где культ этого цвета был вполне объясним и обоснован. Они сидели за темно-зеленым столиком на ярко-зеленых стульях, и официантка, подошедшая к ним, была одета в платье цвета молодой травы.

— Два кофе.  
— Нет, мне чай, — Джон качнул головой. — Черный, если не сложно. И… у вас есть сливочные пирожные?  
— Да, конечно! — заулыбалась официантка. — Кофе, черный чай и сливочное пирожное. Все?  
— Да, всё. 

Джон откинулся на спинку и уставился на Шерлока. Без пальто и шарфа тот выглядел более худым, но каким-то… более опасным, словно змея, которую, в общем-то, бесполезно выряжать во что угодно: менее ядовитой это её не делало.  
Принесли заказ, и Шерлок принялся сыпать сахар в чашку.

— Кофе на ночь вредно. Сердце.  
— Неважно. 

Джон вгрызся в пирожное и запил его большим глотком несладкого чая.

— Так все же?

Шерлок кратко рассказал ему о загаре, о треморе и военной выправке, о куче мелочей, которые составили общую картину бывшего военного. 

— Удивительно. Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.  
— Как видите. И все же, почему патологоанатом?  
— Вы назвали причину, мистер Холмс, — Джон поднял левую руку, чтобы было видно, как она мелко дрожит. — Я был на войне и был ранен. Моя рука не всегда хорошо меня слушается. Но моим теперешним клиентам на это плевать, и навредить я им уже не могу.  
— Боитесь навредить?  
— Я давал клятву Гиппократа. 

Огромный телевизор на стене беззвучно показывал новости. Судя по текстовой полосе внизу, речь шла об очередном нападении гулей в Глазго, после которого центральная улица оказалась залита кровью. Большая часть изображения была закрыта пиксельной маской. 

— Как относитесь к гулям? — негромко спросил Шерлок.

Джон рефлекторно дернул левым плечом. 

— Очень бы не хотел, чтобы меня съели. 

Холмс кивнул. Джон посмотрел на остатки десерта в тарелке (перед подачей его щедро полили шоколадным топингом), вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку.

— Очень бы не хотел.


	3. Гули

Первым делом, придя домой, Джон громко включил музыку. Не настолько, чтобы дребезжали стекла, но достаточно, чтобы соседи внятно слышали, как Ринго Старр распинается о желтой субмарине. У Джона целый плейлист был собран исключительно из «всеми любимых» популярных песен, слыша которые, люди желали дослушать, а не начать лупить по трубам с требованием сделать тише. Стены в доме были тонкие, и слышимость была прекрасная.

Убедившись, что его самого не слышно, Джон вытащил из холодильника начатую бутылку минералки, заперся в ванной, где скрутил крышку и сделал несколько больших глотков, после чего сунул два пальца в рот. 

Непереваренные куски пирожного и чай вместе с водой из бачка исчезли в канализации. Джон устало прислонился спиной к ванной и прикрыл глаза. Чувствовать себя он стал на порядок лучше. 

Хэтфилд за стеной убеждал его в том, что ничего не важно, в соседней квартире кто-то включил воду в душе и начал подпевать ему. 

Странно и страшно жить в мире, где людей больше пугает не звук криков о помощи, а звук того, как кто-то прочищает желудок.  
Джон сделал еще глоток воды и поднялся. Посмотрел на себя в зеркале (легкая зеленца после чаепития исчезла), после чего умылся и направился на кухню.

Кухня у него была почти образцово-показательная — чистая, без гор грязной посуды в раковине и выставки чашек с кофейной каймой на столе. В холодильнике были продукты и неисправная компьютерная мышь, подвешенная за провод к верхней полке.  
Он уже успел отгрести в сторону пакет с яблоками, когда в дверь позвонили. 

— Мистер Ватсон! 

Соседская девчонка лет тринадцати — мелкая и юркая, словно какая-то зверюшка — стояла на пороге с тарелкой, затянутой пищевой пленкой.

— Привет, Мелли, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Мама просила сделать потише и передала это, — она протянула ему тарелку. — Черничный пирог, очень вкусный, я уже пробовала.  
— О, спасибо, — Джон улыбнулся. — Сейчас уберу звук. Передашь маме мои извинения — если я не включу музыку, то просто усну на ходу после работы. А, и да… ты подождешь минуту? 

Он вернулся на кухню, поставил тарелку с пирогом на стол и выгреб из холодильника почти все яблоки. 

— Подставляй подол, — он сгрузил Мелли ярко-красные плоды. — Большое спасибо за пирог.  
— Спасибо, мистер Ватсон! 

Пирог он спрятал в холодильник на верхнюю полку. Многие гули сразу выбросили бы подобную еду в мусорку, но Джон никогда не проявлял такого неуважения, и она стояла у него до той поры, пока не покрывалась плесенью. Человек, который месил тесто, не виноват, что ему любой пирог хуже мышьяка.  
Убавив громкость у музыки, Джон зажег конфорку, поставил на нее сковороду и принялся рыться на нижней полке холодильника, куда накануне переместил лоток из морозилки.

Кусок мяса вкусно заскворчал на сковороде. Щепоть соли на каждую сторону, две минуты, перевернуть, еще две минуты.  
Было всего пять продуктов, доступных гулям.

Соль, сахар, кофе, мед, вода. 

Ну и, конечно же, любая часть человеческого тела вплоть до волос. 

Джон забросил в рот первый кусок и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. После мазутного вкуса сливочного пирожного привычное мясо было верхом возможного гастрономического удовольствия. Чай и то был не таким гадким: к нему можно было притерпеться. Кофе Джон, обедая или ужиная с людьми, заказывал редко — человек, пьющий только его, выглядит подозрительно, да и факт, что придется вывернуть его из себя вместе с другой гадостью, именуемой едой, был обидным. 

В детстве Гарри рассказывала ему сказку о том, как Первый Гуль делил с Первым Человеком еду и Человек смог обмануть Гуля, забрав все, на что Гуль разозлился и сказал, что впредь его едой будет сам Человек. Тот испугался и попытался откупиться, отдав Гулю мед и кофе, но было уже поздно. 

Вряд ли это было правдой, но Джону в его далекие пять лет было плевать на правдивость. Ему хотелось сказок и чтобы вернулась домой мама. 

Сейчас далекие голодные годы были позади. Он научился выживать, научился приспосабливаться, научился притворяться человеком. Работа в морге давала ему возможность пережидать времена, когда из-за CCG охота становилась невозможной. Хотя какая у него охота.

Джон Ватсон промышлял самоубийцами. В интернете достаточно информации о тех, кто хочет свести счеты с жизнью, и среди них большая часть тех, кто не прочь при этом исчезнуть.  
Он приходил, выслушивал и дарил им смерть, быструю и безболезненную, а себе — пропитание на ближайшее время.  
Ведь из любой ситуации можно найти выход и избежать ненужного кровопролития.

***

 

Анна Вуд жила тем, что питалась доверчивыми мужчинами. 

В клубах и прочих ночных заведениях было достаточно желающих ближе познакомиться с молодой, интересной и фигуристой девушкой в розовом, а она не отказывала ни одному, уводя с собой в съемную квартиру, где раздевала, раздевалась сама, а после чего убивала ничего не подозревающую жертву. Её коготь или, как теперь говорили по научному, кагунэ был слабым, тонким, но его было достаточно, чтобы проткнуть насквозь такое податливое человеческое тело. 

В драке против другого гуля шансов у нее было, правда, немного. 

Она не знала, в чем причина. Её отец и мать были сильными, они смогли выгрызть себе место под солнцем, и она ни в чем не знала отказа до двадцати трех лет, до того самого часа, пока проклятые голуби в их серых плащах не устроили засаду и не убили обоих. 

Теперь она была одна, неприспособленная к жестокому миру, но красивая и уже не такая наивная. Денег из кошельков недолюбовников хватало на то, чтобы оплачивать небольшую квартирку, а холодильник, набитый мясом, вселял какую-никакую уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Иногда она думала о том, как было раньше. В те времена, когда, по сути, люди были беспомощны против гулей. Без этого нового, страшного оружия, с которым ходят сотрудники CCG. Если бы те времена вернулись сейчас — человечество пало бы! Гули уничтожили бы всех, кто пытался бы сопротивляться, и больше не прятались никогда, живя свободно и не зная ни страха, ни потребности притворяться. 

Но раньше-то? Быть может, тогда умели договариваться? 

Анна Вуд не была глупой, она получила отличное образование, но она не знала ответа. Она просто жила в маленькой квартире на окраине Лондона и водила к себе полупьяных мужчин, когда полки в холодильнике пустели.  
В двери позвонили. Она заглянула в глазок и увидела красивого молодого мужчину со смоляными волосами. Быть может, она назначила ему встречу и забыла? 

От предвкушения того, как она запустит руки в горячие еще внутренности, у нее забурчало в животе, а рот наполнился слюной. 

Открыв дверь, она не поняла, что произошло. Просто взявшиеся словно из ниоткуда темно-красные щупальца, больше похожие на паучьи лапы с множеством сочленений, проткнули её насквозь. Кровь тонкой струйкой закапала на пол.

Мертвая Анна Вуд продолжала пустыми глазами смотреть на своего убийцу.


	4. Ворон

— Шерлок, это важно. 

В кабинете главы Вестминстерского (а если точнее, то Лондонского) отдела Управления по борьбе с Гулями, как всегда, царил полумрак.   
Шерлоку не нравилось это помещение. Слишком мало места, слишком много книг. Полки с ними нависали, давили, грозились упасть, чем морально угнетали вызванных на ковер следователей. Это было причудой владельца кабинета, и в силу его боевых заслуг и прочих факторов не осуждалось.

— Я надеюсь. Иначе с чего бы тебе отвлекать меня от моих собственных расследований.   
— Наибольшая проблема еще и в том, что об истоках этого в курсе Её Величество королева Диана, — скривил губы Майкрофт. — И мы не должны упасть в грязь лицом.  
— Я в восторге от того факта, что Королева Англии имеет при себе куинке вроде «Сойки», — фыркнул Шерлок  
— «Саламандра 1/7», если точно. Все семь экземпляров у нее. Более того, смею тебе напомнить, что она умеет ими пользоваться и в свое время была кандидатом в особый класс.   
— Восхитительно. Ближе к делу. Давай, любитель высококалорийной пищи, рассказывай, в чем дело.   
— Это напрямую касается моей ноги. 

Шерлок удивленно вытянул лицо. 

— Если мне не изменяет память, то всю историю не знает даже мама, а она здорово прессовала тебя все время, что ты провел в больнице.   
— Именно. И никто не знал бы, если бы не последние происшествия, — Майкрофт извлек из ящика стола папку и бросил её брату.  
— О, это я помню, — Шерлок пробежал взглядом по титулке. — «Дело Пьянчужки Гарриет». Гуль типа «крыло», нападающий в основном на находящихся в состоянии крайнего опьянения мужчин. Ранг S, — он швырнул папку на стол. — Именно я снес ей голову, если ты забыл. И ты обещал мне новый куинке, но вместо этого сослал в университет! 

— Так было нужно.  
— Нужно?! — возмутился Шерлок. — Нужно?! Я закончил академию при CCG в семнадцать лет! К двадцати у меня был бы первый, если не особый, класс! Вместо этого я сидел на лекциях на другом конце Англии.   
— У тебя еще есть возможность дослужиться до особого класса.

— Не нужен мне уже особый класс, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. — Никакой не нужен. Теперь я сам по себе, и тебе никакими силами не заставить меня писать отчетность на каждого убитого мной гуля. Я… этот… консультирующий следователь особого-особого класса. Ладно. При чем тут дело семнадцатилетней давности? 

— Из кагуне вышеупомянутого гуля было создано огнестрельное оружие, названное «Грязная Гариетт».  
— Она не была грязной, если мне не изменяет память, — нахмурился Шерлок.  
— Не перебивай, пожалуйста, — Майкрофт грозно взглянул на брата, поднялся, опираясь на трость, и подошел к окну. Видимо, чтобы Шерлок не видел его лица.

Шерлоку было достаточно видеть его фигуру. Он чудесно знал, что от колена и ниже у его старшего брата вместо ноги протез, который обрек его на бумажную работу в офисе. Из его памяти еще не стерся день, когда он бросил все и, не отчитываясь в университете, поехал домой, чтобы увидеть в больнице хмурую мать и Майкрофта, стыдливо прикрывающего покрывалом обрубок. Старшему было всего двадцать шесть, и ему прочили великое будущее, которое обломалось травмой. Шерлок тогда еще кричал и требовал сказать, что за гуль сделал это, но Майкрофт молчал.

— Спустя полгода в Лондоне появился гуль типа «щит» или же, как принято говорить, коукаку-тип. Он был молод, но силен. Его кагуне принимал вид наплечного… щита, за что он был прозван «Рыцарем», и под этим именем фигурировал в документах того времени. 

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— На его выслеживание ушло четыре месяца, но под конец он был загнан в угол. В операции участвовало три следователя первого класса, два старшего и я, тогда кандидат в особый класс. Приоритетной задачей было обезвредить его для последующего использования кагуне для создания куинке. Мы думали, что это будет довольно просто, но ошиблись.   
Он держал оборону, только отбивая атаки, но не нападая. Его кагуне позволял отразить любой удар и мы начали выматываться. А потом… прибыл Этелни Джонс, которому и досталась «Грязная Гарриет». 

Повисла тишина.

— И что? — не выдержал Шерлок.  
— Лучше бы он не пришел. Лучше бы его по дороге сбила машина, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок сглотнул. Со стола на него смотрела давным-давно убитая Гарриет, фотография, выпавшая из папки, сделанная во время расследования возле какого-то бара, где она поджидала очередную жертву — симпатичная довольно-таки женщина, преисполненная печали и тоски по чему-то. 

— Он не успел сделать ни выстрела. Едва гуль увидел оружие, он… взревел, завыл, словно раненный зверь. А потом… потом начался ад. 

— Мы недооценили его, — голос Майкрофта стал предельно сухим и деловитым. — Не учли того варианта, что у него может быть двусторонний кагуне. Слева — щит, справа — меч. Огромный клинок, которым он покрошил на части Джонса. Это единственное, что я помню. Следующим воспоминанием была больница. Я единственный, кто тогда выжил, даже не знаю, почему. Я… легко отделался. И я никогда бы не рассказал никому об этом, если бы не это, — он медленно дошел до сейфа и извлек из него еще две папки. Бросил их Шерлоку. — Здесь материалы за этот месяц.

Шерлок открыл первую папку. «Анна Вуд» — гласила графа «имя». «МЕРТВА» — было написано ниже. На фотографии была изображена молодая привлекательная девушка с светлыми волосами и полными розовыми губами. И не скажешь, что гуль.

— Мне интересно, почему все никак не отправят в общий доступ правдивую информацию о гулях? О том, что им невозможно навредить ничем, кроме кагуне, о том, что люди, мать вас так, если ваш сосед выбрасывает еду и куда-то сваливает ночью, то не будьте придурками да позвоните же в CCG, пока вам не оторвали голову!  
— Шерлок, ты прогуливал историю в академии. В это время ты курил за корпусом. Иначе ты бы знал, что произошло в Франции в пятьдесят втором.   
— Просвети меня.  
— Власти поступили как раз так, как ты предлагаешь. Была дана подробная ориентировка на гулей. Думаешь, стало больше пойманных гулей? Нет. Люди не дожидались CCG, они сами шли вершить суд против чудовищ, и чаще всего от этого страдали другие люди. Или же гули, находясь в постоянной панике, нападали первыми на любого, кто, по их мнению, мог донести в CCG. Так что нет, лучше пусть все будет так, как есть. 

Шерлок скривился и принялся листать содержимое папки. Фотографии с места убийства Анны Вуд, Анна Вуд с развороченным животом, холодильник, набитый человеческим мясом, фотография размытой фигуры в розовом, сделанная камерой слежения, фотография с другой камеры, уже черно-белая, с той же фигурой. 

Шерлок взял третью подобную фотографию. На ней, кроме знакомой уже Анны Вуд, был другой гуль. Кагуне у него было в виде почти ростового щита, насколько можно было разобрать на нечетком снимке, а лицо закрывала маска с черными провалами глаз и еще какими-то полосками на месте рта. 

— Это он? Тот, кто отрубил тебе ногу?   
— Боюсь, что да.   
— Он вернулся? Сколько лет его не было в поле зрения?  
— Много. Больше десяти.   
— Вот как. Предположительный уровень?  
— Не меньше SS. 

Шерлок всмотрелся в фотографию внимательней. Он спиной чувствовал, что изображен на ней более чем достойный противник. Сильный, действительно сильный враг. А хуже такого врага-гуля может быть только сытый враг-гуль. Чудовище, у которого всегда есть кусок мяса. 

— Я поручаю это дело тебе с условием о неразглашении между других голубей.  
— Ты забываешь, я не голубь. Я — ворон.

Шерлок вытряс из папки рисунок, сделанный много лет назад Майкрофтом. Сравнил форму кагуне и сделал еще один вывод.  
Будет сложно.   
И весело.  
Обязательно.


	5. Кофе

В CCG Шерлока не любили и за глаза называли «следователем по следователям». Может, потому, что не было никого, кому он не ткнул бы в свое время в промашку, ошибку, и в итоге оказался прав.   
В душе следователи по гулям были не более чем обычными офисными работниками и очень не любили критику в свою сторону, тем более от того, кто не имеет официального звания и является внештатным работником, которому по прихоти мира досталось ненормально много привилегий. 

А еще Шерлока не любили за маску. Жуткая рожа, похожая на оскаленный череп, которую он носил во время охоты, приравнивала его в их глазах к гулям, которые скрывали лица, выходя убивать. В комплекте с куинке, носящим странное имя «АКД», эффект был довольно впечатляющим, и о «Вороне из CCG» ходили слухи далеко за его пределами.

Холмс внимательно изучил другие фотографии с места, где засветился «Рыцарь» или, как его называли теперь, на случай если это вдруг другой гуль — «Тамплиер». Передвигаться те предпочитали обычно крышами, на которых очень редко ставили камеры, и фото, что лежало в папке, было наиболее качественным. На других присутствовало максимум размытое светлое пятно.   
Закончив с фотографиями, Шерлок перетряхнул розовый чемодан, который в свое время и привел следователей к квартире, в которой было обнаружено тело Анны Вуд. В чемодане была одежда, пара туфель, косметичка с коллекцией розовой помады разных оттенков и пара визиток на самом дне. 

Что-то было не так. Шерлока бесила нехватка информации и тот факт, что ему ничего не сообщили ранее, тогда, когда упырша еще была гипотетически жива.

Определенно стоило посетить место, где были сделаны снимки.   
В зале с компьютерами, подключенными к основному серверу, было малолюдно. Двое следователей о чем-то спорили в дальнем углу, а Салли Донован, едва завидев Шерлока, поспешила нацепить ядовитую ухмылку. 

— О-о-о, ты решил наверстать пробелы в образовании и зазубрить «Закон против гулей?»

Салли была на пять лет младше Шерлока, и от нее ускользнул тот факт, что в свое время он был лучшим выпускником академии.

— Мне достаточно знать одну фразу из этого закона, чтобы эффективно выполнять свою работу, — медово усмехнулся Шерлок. — «У гулей нет никаких прав». Этого достаточно.

Донован передернуло. Она пробормотала что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «больной ублюдок», и с кислым лицом принялась щелкать мышкой.

Шерлок выписал адрес, по которому был обнаружен чемодан, сунул бумажку в карман и, одарив Донован еще одной улыбкой, вышел прочь. 

Проулок был самый обычный, с множеством глухих стен и аркой на выходе. Шерлок нашел три камеры, определил, где находилась на фотографиях Анна Вуд и где стоял Тамплиер. Стал на его место, снова посмотрел на камеры, прикидывая угол обзора.   
Две камеры работали по принципу фотографирования с паузой в три секунды. Третья смотрела не в нужную сторону.   
Шерлок прошел к слепому пятну обзора и присел, осматривая асфальт.   
Третий гуль. Тот, от кого Тамплиер защищал Анну Вуд. Почему-то Майкрофт умолчал об этом, но он явно был здесь. 

И три секунды ему было больше чем достаточно, чтобы скрыться отсюда.

Шерлок поднял с асфальта кусок черного пластика и потер его в пальцах.  
Маска. Гуль со сломанной маской.   
Восхитительно. 

Больше в проулке не было ничего интересного.

***

 

— Ты совсем сдурел, что ли? На стол ко мне захотел?!

Шерлок не сразу понял, что произошло. Не так уж часто его дергали за ворот и волокли в сторону.   
Джон Ватсон смотрел на него со смесью злости и волнения. В руках у него был пакет из Tesco. 

— Дорога, Шерлок! — наверное, от волнения, он перешел на «ты». — Проезжая часть! Машины! — он замер и как-то странно посмотрел на Холмса. — Ты когда спал в последний раз вообще? 

Шерлок оглянулся и сделал вывод, что Ватсон прав. Похоже, в задумчивости с него сталось сойти с тротуара. 

— Не помню. Кажется, на той неделе.   
— Зашибись, — Джон покачал головой. — Кофе хочешь? А то ты вообще домой не доберешься.   
— А…  
— Да забей, я тут недалеко живу.

Квартира Джона Ватсона располагалась на третьем этаже пятиэтажного дома и являла собой типичное холостяцкое жилище с минимумом мебели, слоем пыли на экране телевизора и уныло гудящим холодильником, куда Джон, усадив Шерлока за стол, принялся выгружать продукты из пакета.

— Пирог будешь? Моя соседка пекла, очень вкусный.   
— Не откажусь. 

Ватсон поставил перед ним тарелку и принялся колдовать у плиты с туркой и какими-то банками.   
Шерлок обвел помещение взглядом. В раковине откисала сковородка со следами пригоревшего чего-то, две чашки и стакан из-под апельсинового сока, до половины залитый водой. Судя по всему, готовка была доступна хозяину кухни на уровне яичница-макароны-полуфабрикаты.   
Впрочем, сам Шерлок готовил еще хуже. 

Но зато кофе Джон Ватсон умел варить как никто другой. Шерлок даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия.

— Что здесь… такое, — он пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слова.   
— Мед. Жженый мед. Говорят, что это вредно, но в мире и так слишком много вредных вещей, которых невозможно избежать. Отказывать себе в чем-то таком простом — кощунство.   
— Согласен, — Шерлок вспомнил, что утверждал себе что-то подобное, когда начал принимать наркотики во время учебы в университете. 

Он расковырял пирог и посмотрел на Джона, который ничего не ел.

— А… ты? — Шерлок указал на тарелку.  
— Я ел. Буквально перед тем, как идти в магазин. Иначе ходишь между полок, всего тебе хочется, и в итоге накупишь всякой ерунды. А с полным желудком — ничего подобного. Абсолютный пофигизм. 

Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. За покупками он ходил крайне редко — и то, если миссис Хадсон, подкармливающая непутевого жильца, вручала ему список. Все остальное время он перебивался в столовой CCG или же в разного рода забегаловках типа китайских ресторанчиков. 

— Сложно приспособиться к мирной жизни? — спросил Холмс, наплевав на тактичность. С тактичностью у него вообще были отношения не очень.

Джон поджал губы и дернул плечом. Шерлок едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не задать еще один вопрос.

— Непривычно. Слишком тихо. Ужасно мягкая кровать. Но легче, чем я думал.   
— Но твой психиатр думает иначе.  
— Откуда…   
— Это обычная практика. Война всегда калечит, даже если ранений нет, а у тебя они есть. Плечо, — Шерлок ткнул в его сторону чайной ложкой. — Что это было? 

Он выжидающе смотрел на Джона. Что тот ответит? Шальная пуля? Или что-то другое? Мало ли того, что может нанести сквозное ранение. 

— Это был гуль. И мне очень повезло.   
— Гуль? — Шерлок удивленно вскинул бровь.   
— Да. У него был такой… щуп с лезвием на конце.   
— И как же вы его победили?   
— Никак. Он наелся и ушел. 

Джон отвернулся к окну, показывая, что не желает продолжать разговор. Шерлок задумчиво кивнул и вернулся к более отстраненным вопросам вроде погоды. Мысленно он сделал себе заметку по возможности не трогать эту тему. Джон ему нравился как человек, и если он не хочет говорить о гулях (о которых сам Шерлок мог говорить без перерыва), то так тому и быть.


	6. Цена жизни

_  
Афганистан, 1,5 года назад._

_Майор Шолто смотрел на притихших подчиненных. В воздухе витала напряженная атмосфера, люди, сидевшие на ящиках, смотрели в его сторону и ждали, что он им скажет, а он был не в силах выдавить и звука. Плохие новости тяжело сообщать, а настолько плохие — и подавно._

_— Я… — наконец-то уронил он. — Получил сообщение от лейтенанта Твинча. Последнее его сообщение, судя по всему._

_Тишина стала еще более напряженной._

_— В рядах нашего противника есть гуль. У нас нет оружия, способного причинить ему вред. Мы все погибнем, — Шолто выдохнул.  
— Ну, не все, — донеслось из угла. _

_Все как один повернулись к говорившему. Джон Ватсон, заведующий медчастью, талантливый военный врач, чьими стараниями множество солдат было вытащено с того света, вертел в руках нож и смотрел на присутствующих вопросительным, испытывающим взглядом._

_— Все зависит от того, насколько вы хотите жить.  
— Я хочу, — тихо сказал с другого края палатки Сэм Робинс. — Да и все, наверное, хотят.  
— Глупый вопрос!   
— Конечно же, мы хотим жить!   
— Что ты предлагаешь?_

_Джон не ответил. Он просто ударил себя ножом в ногу и отбросил согнутое оружие._

_***_

_— То, что здесь произойдет, вы должны унести с собой в могилу._

_Едва на горизонте появилась закутанная в покрывало фигура, Джон Ватсон сбросил куртку, оставшись в черной майке, взял тканевый сверток и пошел ей навстречу._

_— Это ваш выбор между общественно-моральными принципами и жизнью._

_Расстояние между противниками сокращалось._

_— И если когда-нибудь вы проговоритесь, Джон Ватсон найдет вас. Нет, он найдет нас всех. Это часть уговора._

_Джон остановился и развернул сверток. Приложил стальную маску к лицу и зафиксировал кожаными ремешками. Размял шею.  
У его противника маски не было, лицо скрывал шемаг. Впрочем, что с него, дикаря, взять. _

_Английские военные синхронно задержали дыхание, когда тело их сослуживца выгнуло судорогой. Кожу в районе лопаток прорвали серо-синие пластины, которые сложились в подобие доспеха, закрывая грудь, шею и спину, вздыбились наплечниками, вытянулись ростовым щитом на левой руке и странным оружием вроде меча на правой._

_Афганский гуль был обладателем трех длинных щупальцев, увенчанных длинными тонкими шипами._

_В любом другом случае военные, узнав, что один из них является гулем, не задумываясь сдали бы его следователям. Об этом им твердили с первого класса школы._

_Но сейчас они все были равны в этой каменной пустыне. И крови на руках у них было одинаковое количество._

_***_

_— Джон? — Шолто немного опасливо обратился к подчиненному._

_Джон не ответил. Его маска валялась на каменистой земле рядом с обломком пластины, что раньше крепилась к его левому плечу, но была сбита, когда гуль проткнул его насквозь щупальцем. Сейчас странная броня исчезла, обнажив порядочно изорванную майку._

_— Джон?_

_Джон не ответил.  
Джон ел._

_Обезглавленное тело гуля лежало, раскинув руки в стороны, его ребра были вскрыты, а кишки длинной веревкой растянулись на несколько десятков метров в сторону.  
Рана на плече Джона затягивалась. _

_— Джон…_

_Ватсон, пошатнувшись, поднялся. Вытер рот рукой, размазав кровь, и повернулся к Шолто. Белки его глаз стали черными, а радужка — красной. Вокруг глаз проступили темные вены, делая Джона еще более жутким._

_— Да?  
— Ты спас нас.   
— Да.   
— Спасибо. Что мы можем сделать для тебя?  
— Молчать. Ничего больше мне не надо._

***

 

Чего Салли Донован не ожидала, так это того, что на нее повесят задачу носиться с журналистом, который неизвестно как выбил право написать статью о CCG.

— Покажи ему все, что не превышает четвертый уровень доступа, — сказал кандидат в следователи особого класса Грегори Лестрейд. — И повежливей.

«Да я бы лучше с фриком-Холмсом на свидание сходила», — мрачно подумала Салли, хмуро улыбнулась и указала на RC-сканер.

— Ладно. С помощью этого приспособления мы можем быть уверены, что ни один гуль не проникнет на территорию CCG незамеченным.

Журналист принялся черкать что-то в блокноте. Он обошел сканер со всех сторон, потыкал в него пальцем и сделал еще какую-то запись.

— А что, если гуль-таки сможет пробраться сюда? Что тогда?  
— Тогда он не проживет долго. Все работники управления — опытные бойцы, и им не впервой сражаться с этими тварями.  
— Вы не любите гулей?  
— Никто не любит гулей. Вот там, — Донован указала направо, — находится центр временного размещения детей, оставшихся сиротами после того, как их родителей убили и съели. С ними работают психологи, и поверьте, работы у них много.   
— А вы? Вы ведь тоже в свое время находились в подобном заведении?

Салли сжала губы в тонкую нитку. 

— Профессиональное чутье, — заулыбался журналист. — А потом?  
— Потом часть отправляется в детские дома, часть остается учиться в школе при CCG — зависит от желания.  
— Вы тоже остались по желанию?   
— Да! — гаркнула Салли. Терпением она никогда не славилась, а в журналисте было что-то такое «изсебявыводящее».  
— А почему?  
— Потому что больше всего мне хотелось отомстить этим уродам.  
— Как интересно. — Карандаш снова запорхал по листу. 

Они прошли в северное крыло здания, и Салли, пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее, рассказала о библиотеке, о лаборатории, в которой ищут новые способы борьбы с гулями. 

— А что бы лично вы посоветовали людям, рядом с которыми наверняка живут гули?  
— Следить за тем, насколько часто блюют их соседи, — фыркнула Донован. — Гули не в состоянии есть человеческую еду, она для них мерзкая на вкус. Вся, кроме кофе.   
— Ага. А что насчет «Закона против гулей»? Как вы относитесь к нему? Не считаете ли слишком жестоким?  
— Нет, не считаю. Гули — ошибка эволюции. Лишнее звено пищевой цепочки, вершиной которой должен был быть человек. Если они исчезнут, не произойдет ничего ужасного. 

— Вот как… А расскажите о истории появления CCG в Великобритании. Как мне известно, этот опыт был перенят у японцев?  
— Именно. CCG в Англии был учрежден при поддержке клана Вашу. Япония, как и Великобритания, является островной страной и как никто понимает нашу ситуацию с гулями, которые веками находились на изолированной морем территории. Первое управление было открыто в сорок седьмом году, после Второй Мировой, в которой, как вы помните, брал активное участие орден, называемый SS, состоявший исключительно из гулей.   
— Значит, разделение по уровням опасности берет название от этого ордена в том числе?  
— Не знаю. Может. 

Финальным аккордом Салли показала ему столовую, пустую в это время. 

— Все, на этом четвертый уровень доступа заканчивается.   
— О-о-о, ничего страшного! Этого мне более чем достаточно для статьи. Благодарю за экскурсию, мисс Донован! Было крайне приятно с вами пообщаться! — медово заулыбался журналист и пошел к выходу.  
— Эй! — закричала ему в спину Салли. — А газета-то хоть какая? И зовут вас как?

— Я свободный журналист, мисс Донован! Ричард Брук!


	7. Грани отношений

Шерлок не понимает, что должен делать. Он никогда не понимал человеческих чувств и отношений.   
Он просто стоит и смотрит, как хмурится Майкрофт, как вытирает слезы мать. Он провожает взглядом гроб и бросает на него горсть земли, а затем кидает цветы. 

Наверное, он должен ненавидеть. Того гуля, что убил его отца. Правда, гуль тоже мертв.   
Или он должен скорбеть. Может, плакать. Шерлок кривит губы, как делают многие на похоронах, чтобы не выбиваться из толпы. Шерлок научился хорошо притворяться нормальным ребенком на людях. 

Проснувшись, Шерлок долго смотрел в потолок. Эффект кофе закончился, как только он добрался домой, и он сразу же повалился на диван, где и отключился. 

Сейчас около половины пятого утра, и те, кто живут ночью, уже уснули, а те, кто живут днем, еще спят. Шерлок находился на грани между ними, он не с теми и не с другими. Он сам по себе? Он одинок?

Холмс закрыл глаза. В квартире тихо, только слышно, как тикают часы, и звук этот вбивается в уши. Стрелки на часах не двигаются — дергаются в тщетных попытках продолжить ход времени. Часы показывали без пяти два уже около полугода. 

_Из кагуне вышеупомянутого гуля было создано огнестрельное оружие, названное «Грязная Гариетт»._

_Он не успел сделать ни выстрела. Едва гуль увидел оружие, он… взревел, завыл, словно раненный зверь. А потом… потом начался ад._

Шерлок резко сел. Ну… как же!   
Он никогда не был хорош в человеческих отношениях.   
И в отношениях гулей тоже.

***

Чарльз, гори он в аду, Магнуссен жил только потому, что много знал. До того момента как его сцапали, он был что-то вроде крестного отца Лондонских гулей и жил припеваючи, пока не попался на жадности. 

Шерлок его ненавидел. Еще более он ненавидел тот факт, что порой был вынужден приходить к этому мерзкому типу, чтобы получить те или иные сведения.

— О-о-о-о! Шерли! — заулыбался гуль, едва только заметил посетителя. — Так рад, так рад! Какими судьбами? 

Шерлок скривился. За время заключения у узника начала подтекать крыша.

— Мне нужна информация.  
— Ты пришел за порцией гульих сплетен? Неужто есть что-то, о чем ты не знаешь? Или? Боги, как я заинтригован! Знаешь, я тебе даже согласен помочь. За маленькую услугу. Очень маленькую.  
— Никаких услуг.   
— Ну-у-у… ты же важный следователь! Разве тебе сложно? Мне нужна такая мелочь! — Магнуссен откровенно кривлялся.   
— Сначала ты ответишь на мои вопросы, а потом я подумаю. 

— Ладно. Так и быть. Что тебе нужно? — Чарльз поправил очки и одернул тюремную робу.   
— Ты ведь знаешь всех лондонских гулей.  
— Знаю? Шерлок, я десять лет торчу в четырех стенах, из которых одна — стеклянная, что, к слову, очень обидно от того, что из-за проклятых RC-подавителей я не могу её разбить. Как я могу знать всех лондонских гулей?  
— Пьянчужка Гарриет.   
— А, бедная девочка. Это ведь ты её убил, так? Зачем ворошить её кости?   
— С кем она общалась? Меня интересуют особи мужского пола, — Шерлок пытался быть предельно спокойным.   
— М-м-м… — гуль задумался. — Дай подумать. Кажется… Джонни, да! Точно! У нее был брат! И, кажется, больше никого.   
— Фамилия? Мне нужна фамилия. Джонов слишком много.   
— Фамилия?! Ты смеешься? Слово «фамилия», мой дорогой Шерлок, от слова «семья». Гули лишены такой радости. Какая фамилия? Я сказал все, что знал. А теперь одолжение!  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Камин.   
— Зачем тебе камин?

Магнуссен зажмурился и мечтательно произнес:

— Всю жизнь мечтал нассать в камин.  
— Придурок, — Шерлок пошел прочь. 

В спину ему донесся громкий смех сумасшедшего.

***

 

Филлип Андерсон, следователь третьего класса, потом долгие годы клялся, что слышал своими ушами, как Шерлок Холмс, выдернув из папки какую-то фотографию, вдруг побледнел и сказал:

— Я редкостный тормоз. 

Андерсон размахивал руками, стучал себя кулаком в грудь, предлагал поклясться чем угодно, но ему не верили. Он вообще был страшно невезучий. 

У Пьянчужки Гарриет были русые волосы, голубые глаза и круглое лицо. 

Дверь в квартиру Джона Ватсона была открыта, и Шерлок, толкнув её, вошел. 

— Если ты пришел, чтобы убить меня, то давай выйдем на улицу, — сказал Джон, продолжая смотреть на столик, на котором в пыли были видны очертания телевизора. Сам телевизор лежал на полу, слепо глядя на мир треснутым экраном. 

Шерлок обвел взглядом разруху. Казалось, словно кто-то что-то здесь искал, но не нашел и в сердцах решил хотя бы устроить погром. 

— Как видишь, у меня и так здесь не прибрано, этот вопрос придется решать с домовладельцем, и я не хочу оправдываться за следы крови. 

Его голос был абсолютно спокоен, словно рука Шерлока и не лежала на футляре, закрепленном в подобии наплечной кобуры. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Запах. Ты пахнешь смертью сейчас.   
— Так ты… действительно гуль.

Джон запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть Шерлока. Белки его глаз залило чернотой.

— Как видишь.

Шерлок сцепил зубы. Он до последнего надеялся, что ошибся.

— Ты выглядел нормальным.   
— Ты тоже. Ну так? Чего ты хотел от такого чудовища, как я?   
— Ты действительно «Тамплиер»?   
— Уже «Тамплиер»? Ну пусть. Получается, что я.   
— Третий гуль в подворотне. Кто это был?   
— Когда?   
— Ты заступился за девушку тогда. От кого ты её защищал?

Джон встал. Сделал пару шагов, повернулся к Шерлоку. Глаза его снова стали нормальными, но теперь Холмс видел, что перед ним действительно опасный противник, с которым ему не так уж и хотелось бы сцепиться в драке. 

— Я никогда не видел его раньше. У него была черная маска, довольно странная, какая-то покрученная, но думаю, он скоро её сменит.  
— Так ты её сломал.  
— Да, я заехал ему по роже, — Джон кивнул.   
— Почему? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Потому что девушек обижать нехорошо.

Холмс хохотнул.

— Что-то еще? Кагуне?   
— Невысокий, худой. Ринкаку, похожее на складную линейку. Четыре штуки. Черные. Наша встреча была короткой.   
— Ясно. 

Шерлок посмотрел на лужу воды, вытекшую из разбитой вазы с цветами. Гули и цветы? Хотя почему нет? Похоже он многого, очень многого о них не знает. 

— Я видел, как ты ел пирожное. Гули так не едят.  
— Годы практики.  
— Ты ведь потому и устроился на работу патологоанатом, чтобы иметь доступ к человеческим телам и не светиться.   
— Да, и очень бы не хотел потерять нагретое место. Ну, так что, будешь пытаться меня убивать, или повременим?  
— У меня есть предложение получше, — Шерлок улыбнулся безумству своей идеи.  
— И какое же?  
— В квартире, которую я снимаю, есть пустая комната на втором этаже. А я уже давно ищу с кем бы делить квартплату.

Джон опешил. Он даже рот открыл от удивления и часто заморгал, что почему-то сделало его нереально… человечным.

— За укрывательство гуля очень суровое наказание, знаешь ли.  
— Кто подумает искать гуля в доме у следователя?  
— Ладно, - Джон выдохнул. — Зачем тебе это?  
— Я хочу найти того, третьего гуля. Моя интуиция бьет в набат о том, что его нужно обезвредить как можно быстрее.   
— Ну, допустим. А мне-то зачем искать этого «третьего гуля»? Мы вроде как с ним одного вида. 

Шерлок растянул губы в улыбке.

— А тебе просто интересно, что из этого получится.


	8. The dog is biting

С утра одна из ламп дневного света в морге начала противно звенеть, а потом и вовсе потухла. Молли посмотрела на нее обвиняюще и черкнула ручкой на блоке стикеров, чтобы потом не забыть сообщить, чтобы её заменили.   
Джон этого мелкого происшествия не заметил. Глаза у него были закрыты защитными очками, уши — наушниками-таблетками, а в руках у Ватсона была пила, которой он вскрывал грудную клетку лежащего на столе парня, одновременно подпевая кому-то в наушниках. 

Молли постучала ручкой по столу и вернулась к разглядыванию документов на столе. Она должна была что-то написать, чтобы объяснить, куда делось одно из тел, но что? «Пришли работники CCG и забрали труп, потому что тот был гуль?» 

Вчера с утра Джон взялся за девушку, которую сбил грузовик, но не смог сделать и надреза.

— Молли. У нас проблема.   
— Да? Что-то случилось?   
— Это гуль. Я не могу её вскрыть, — Ватсон ткнул скальпелем в сторону тела.   
— Гуль? — охнула мисс Хупер. — Но… она нормальная же! Выглядит нормальной… 

Джон криво улыбнулся. Назвать "нормальным" то, что лежало на столе, было сложно, но у патологоанатомов были свои загоны.

— Гули выглядят точно так, как люди. Но наши инструменты их не возьмут. Звони следователям, пусть забирают её. 

Приехало двое: седой мужчина и темнокожая женщина с копной кудряшек и недовольным видом. Оба были в серых плащах.

— Следователь старшего класса Лестрейд и моя напарница - следователь первого класса Салли Донован, — представился мужчина. — Я должен вам задать несколько вопросов.   
— Джон Ватсон, — Джон пожал Лестрейду руку.   
— Вы…  
— Помощник патологоанатома.  
— Ага. Утверждаете, что к вам по ошибке попал гуль, погибший в аварии при столкновении с грузовиком. Так?  
— Да, все верно.

— Как вы определили, что девушка является гулем?  
— Я не смог повредить её кожу обычными инструментами. С людьми такого обычно не бывает, — абсолютно спокойно сказал Джон. — Значит, она — гуль.   
— Вы встречались с гулями ранее?  
— В Афганистане. Находящийся рядом с нами отряд был полностью уничтожен гулем из местных. 

— Понятно. Мы забираем тело и выносим вам благодарность за бдительность. Мне нужен ваш адрес на случай, если возникнут вопросы.  
— Бейкер-стрит 221-б.  
— А разве не там… — скривилась инспектор Донован.  
— Вы знаете Шерлока Холмса? — заулыбался Джон. — Мы снимаем квартиру в складчину.   
— Тогда никаких вопросов. 

Они ушли, двое мужчин в форме унесли тело, а Джон и Молли еще долго смотрели на дверь, думая о чем-то своем. 

— Похоже, все очень сильно любят Шерлока, — задумчиво уронил Ватсон.  
— Ага. Кофе?   
— Да, буду очень благодарен. Всю ночь какая-то хрень снилась, не мог нормально спать.  
— Оу, а что снилось? 

Джон нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Какая-то жуткая собака. Вроде гончей, черная и сильно лохматая, но неухоженная. Таскалась за мной повсюду.   
— О, так это хороший сон! — Молли вручила ему чашку.   
— Я стану богат и знаменит? — Джон сделал глоток.  
— Нет. Собака — это друг. И любую бездомную собаку можно отмыть, причесать и накормить.

***

 

Шерлок думал, что ударится сильнее, но похоже отделался только синяками и ушибленным копчиком, что при падении в трехметровый колодец было мелочью. 

Куда хуже было то, что верный «АКД» остался наверху, рядом с обезглавленным гулем, из-за которого Холмс и отправился в далеко не приятный полет. 

Шерлок выругался, встал и отряхнул пальто, которому это помогло мало — придется сдавать в химчистку.   
Судя по запаху и текущей в метре от него воде, он угодил прямиком в лондонскую канализацию. 

Шерлок посмотрел вверх на почти издевательски выглядящий круг света и достал пистолет. Пусть не куинке, но тоже неплохо, по бедности сойдет, если вдруг придется встретиться с каким-нибудь одичалым подземельным гулем.   
Телефон показывал отсутствие связи, что не вдохновляло.

Капала вода, затхлый сырой воздух не давал нормально дышать, и Шерлок закрыл лицо шарфом, чтобы хоть немного облегчить свою участь.

Умирать здесь он определенно не собирался. 

Он пошел влево, подсвечивая себе телефоном и переступая то ручьи грязной воды, то горы камней. Идти в неправильном направлении было лучше, чем вообще никуда не идти. Рано или поздно телефон должен поймать хоть слабый сигнал, а там уже с помощью интернета дело пойдет веселее. 

— Дядя! 

Шерлок подскочил. 

— Дядя! — повторил голос.

Холмс оглянулся, и свет от экрана позволил увидеть чумазую девочку лет пяти в потрепанной одежде. 

— Дядя, там собачка, я её боюсь!   
— Ты… что ты здесь делаешь? — Шерлок искренне не понимал, как в подобном месте может оказаться ребенок.   
— Я убежала. Тетя Мэри будет ругаться. Проведите меня мимо собачки, дядя!  
— Да, конечно. Показывай, куда идти.   
— Туда, — она указала на коридор вправо. — Дядя, а вы заблудились?   
— Вроде того.   
— Я вас тут не видела раньше, но у вас запах знакомый. А что у вас в руках? 

Шерлок посмотрел на многострадальный блэкбэрри.

— Телефон.  
— А что он делает? О, вон там собачка!

«Собачка» представляла собой псину размером с теленка с пеной у оскаленной пасти.

— Спрячься за меня. У собачки бешенство, — как можно спокойнее и тише сказал Шерлок. 

Он снял пистолет с предохранителя, пытаясь не делать лишних движений, прицелился и выстрелил в голову собаки дважды. Животное свалилось замертво, напоследок противно булькнув канализационной водой.

— Собачка умерла?   
— Собачка болела.   
— Как жаль, — искренне огорчилась девочка. — Нам дальше. Я доведу вас до тети Мери, а там уже она вас выведет. 

К запаху стоков добавился запах дыма, из чего Шерлок сделал вывод, что они близко.   
Это был довольно-таки большой зал, больше похожий на стоянку цыганского табора — костры, какие-то тряпки, сваленные на полу, на которых лежали люди - в основном женщины и дети, не менее грязные и потрепанные, чем проводник Шерлока.

«Бездомные», — подумал Шерлок.  
«Гули», — понял он, когда к ним побежала светловолосая женщина, чьи глаза сверкали красным. Спина Шерлока покрылась холодным потом. Если на него нападут, ему крышка с одним только пистолетом.

— Мариша! Боги, Мариша! Где ты была? — женщина сгребла девочку в охапку.  
— Тетя Мери, я ходила к колодцу, а потом там была собачка, и дядя убил собачку, а я привела его сюда, потому что дядя заблудился! — протараторила Мариша. — У дяди знакомый запах, и я решила, что ему можно доверять.  
— Вот как… — тихо сказала «тетя Мери». — Ладно, беги к Джанин, я поговорю… с дядей. 

Девочка убежала, оставив их вдвоем.

— Я, конечно, благодарна за Маришу, но что здесь нужно следователю и как ты пробрался сквозь Стену? — холодно спросила Мери, смотря на Шерлока.  
— Откуда…  
— Я видела тебя наверху.  
— Не помню такой встречи.   
— Неважно. Я задала вопрос.  
— Я действительно заблудился. Упал в колодец.   
— И даже не убился, как жаль.   
— Не слишком вы добры.  
— Нет повода быть к вам доброй. 

Шерлок бросил взгляд на Маришу, которая, размахивая руками, о чем-то рассказывала черноволосой женщине. Наверное, о «собачке». 

— Они все?..  
— Гули, — кивнула Мери. — И если ты собираешься устроить тут бойню, то не рекомендую. Я проткну тебя быстрее, чем ты достанешь куинке.   
— У меня нет куинке. Сейчас. Но тоже не советую на меня нападать. Двух-трех первых я точно положу. Предлагаю вывести меня отсюда и забыть об этой встрече.   
— Ладно, — женщина включила фонарик. 

Они прошли мимо лагеря (Мариша так яро махала рукой ему вслед, что Шерлок не удержался от ответного жеста) и вышли в по щиколотку затопленный коридор, в котором Холмс позавидовал Мери, носившей резиновые сапоги. 

— Как вы здесь живете? — спросил Шерлок, морально прощаясь с любимыми ботинками. — Здесь же просто ужасные условия, тем более для детей.  
— Это я у вас должна спросить, как мы здесь живем. Во всяком случае, у нас небогатый выбор — либо мы живем здесь, в сырости и темноте, либо наверху, в постоянном страхе за свою жизнь из-за таких, как ты. 

Они миновали два довольно сухих прохода и снова оказались в воде. 

— И… что же вы едите?  
— Что придется. Темза приносит утопленников, иногда даже свежих. Иногда… иногда нам помогают. 

Шерлок представил Маришу, жующую раскисшее, начавшее гнить мясо, и его замутило. 

— Наши дети тоже болеют. Они хотят есть, хотят носить теплую сухую одежду. Они хотели бы видеть небо, а не эти стены, — голос Мери становился все мрачнее. — Вы ничего не знаете о нас и не желаете знать. Виноваты не следователи. Виноваты все люди. — Она остановилась. — Пришли. 

Стена перед ними представляла собой живой организм, который убрался в сторону, стоило Мери его коснуться. 

— Все, уходи. 

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, начавшие слезиться от яркого света.

— Э… Шерлок? 

Сквозь выступившего слезы он смог разобрать силуэт Джона с темным пакетом в руке. 

— Вы знакомы? — спросила Мери.  
— Ну, вроде того, — Ватсон протянул ей пакет, в котором глухо стукнули пластмассовые лотки. — Не много, но что есть. Прости, что не задержусь.  
— Ничего страшного, — голос женщины даже, кажется, стал теплее. — Главное, забери его… подальше. 

Она ушла, и Стена за ней закрыла проход, внешне став неотличимой от окружения.

— Как ты здесь оказался?   
— Долгая история, — Шерлок оценил свой внешний вид и расстроился. Даже после того случая, когда во время дождя ему пришлось одновременно драться с тремя гулями типа ринкаку, он выглядел лучше.   
— Как скажешь. Пошли, отстирывать тебя будем. 

Уже у самого дома на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок остановился и тихо сказал:

— Я хотел бы больше узнать о гулях. 

Джон не ответил, даже не обернулся, но на мгновение замер, и стало понятно, что он все услышал.


	9. Скажи дьяволу

**Я — твой сосед за стеной.  
Я — девушка из офиса напротив.   
Я — твой парикмахер.   
Я — старушка из парка.   
Я — одноклассник твоего ребенка.   
Я — официантка в кофейне.   
Я — полицейский.   
Я — фигура в тени.   
Я рядом.   
Я — гуль.**

***

Джон думал, что кофе в автомате в вестибюле офиса CCG будет получше. Его ожидания развеялись после первого же стаканчика, в котором плескалась невероятная низкокачественная бурда, которую он допил чисто из жадности — стоила она два фунта. Даже сахар не спас ситуацию. 

Джон выбросил стаканчик в урну и вернулся на диванчик. Следователи в серых плащах сновали через RC-сканер в обе стороны, у многих при себе были серебристые чемоданы с куинке, несколько человек были обладателями таких же футляров, какой они с Шерлоком искали среди ночи в траве возле места его падения в колодец. Никто из них не обращал внимания на одинокого посетителя. 

Поразительная безалаберность. 

Джон достал из кармана телефон, открыл входящие сообщения. 

«Приди в CCG. Есть дело. ШХ». 

С момента прихода сообщения прошло три с половиной часа.   
Джон был близок к тому, чтобы пройти через распроклятый сканер чисто от скуки.   
Шерлок не реагировал на звонки, на особо гневное смс прислал короткое «Жди».

Нет, Джон, конечно, не ждал от него чего-то другого. За почти месяц совместного проживания в квартире (да что там, в первый же вечер, когда миссис Хадсон, домовладелица, отловила его на выходе и полушепотом предложила сделать скидку, если он обязуется присматривать за Шерлоком, а главное — следить, чтобы он ел) он понял, что легко не будет.   
Шерлок был… везде. Его вещи занимали полки, тумбочки и прочие горизонтальные поверхности. Больше всего Джона удивила химическая утварь на кухонном столе, но буквально на следующий день Молли сказала, что если бы не… то, чем он занимается, из него получился бы великий химик. Или же великий детектив. В чем-то она была права. 

Изюминкой жилища Шерлока был, конечно же, холодильник. Открыв его, Джон подумал, что бредит. Всю верхнюю полку занимали лотки с пальцами, и он не удержался и стащил один. Полкой ниже лежала отрезанная голова. Рядом с этим богатством тарелка с надкусанным бутербродом и бутылка газировки смотрелись странно.

— Это… что? — спросил Джон и стащил еще один палец.  
— Где?  
— В холодильнике!  
— Это для экспериментов!  
— Можно я возьму? — Ватсон не удержался и стащил третий палец.   
— Ага, можно. 

Вечером Шерлок, конечно, долго ругался, размахивая пустым лотком, но оно того стоило. 

Джон устало потер глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на треклятый кофейный автомат. Ну, может, не так уж и плох…

— Эм… Вы кого-то ждете?  
— А? — Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на подошедшую к нему сотрудницу управления.  
— А… вы… — он помахала рукой, будто это поможет ей вспомнить. — Патологоанатом из Бартса, так?  
— Да, я, — Джон вспомнил, что именно она приходила забирать труп. — Мисс Донован, если не ошибаюсь.   
— Да, все верно. И все же?  
— Я жду Шерлока Холмса. Он прислал мне сообщение, но до сих пор не объявился.   
— Это в его стиле, — по лицу мисс Донован было несложно понять её отношение к вышеупомянутому Шерлоку. — Вы с ним давно знакомы?   
— Ну… не очень.  
— Позволите дать вам совет?  
— М-м?  
— Бегите. 

Джон удивленно заморгал.

— Почему?  
— Он псих. Сумасшедший. Один раз у него из сумки выпала человеческая рука, я сама видела! И маска еще эта… Если бы он не проходил по сто раз через сканер, я сказала бы, что он — гуль. Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если он кого-то съест из интереса.   
— Если он решит такое сделать, я буду отбиваться, обещаю.   
— Ох… ну почему мне никто не верит? — Донован закатила глаза. — Хотите кофе? Не этот, этот мерзкий. В столовой есть другой автомат, во сто раз лучше. Идемте, я вас проведу.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Джон замотал головой. — Я подожду здесь.  
— Да ладно, я скажу, чтобы когда он появится, ему сказали, где вы.   
— Нет, спасибо, я…  
— Салли, отпусти моего соседа, он мне нужен адекватный! — Джона резко дернуло в сторону. 

Шерлок был весь в крови, словно его выкупали в ней. Красные потоки покрывали лицо и шею, белая рубашка покрасилась в темно-красный. В руках Холмс держал нечто, сильно напоминающее гарпун.

— Боги, что с тобой? — воскликнул Джон. Салли просто смотрела полным отвращения взглядом.  
— Ввязался в драку. Ничего, я цел. Вот, — Шерлок впихнул в руки Донован гарпун. — Отдай Андерсону его куинке и скажи, что убегать, бросая меня одного, как минимум некрасиво и он мог бы хотя бы подержать мое пальто. Идем, Джон, — он направился к выходу. 

Ватсон, извиняясь, развел руками и побежал за ним.

— В метро на меня странно смотрели.  
— Ты что, так ехал в метро?  
— Ни один таксист не хотел меня брать, — возмущенно скривился Шерлок. 

Сзади раздался смех. Холмс оглянулся. 

Джон смеялся, запрокинув голову и обняв себя руками. На него оглядывались прохожие, но Ватсону было на них плевать.   
Кто их вообще поймет, этих гулей.

***

— Вот.

Джон пробежал взглядом по черным строчкам.

— Это что?   
— Это сообщение было заблокировано. Может, чья-то шутка, может, что-то еще. Распространение было прекращено, но есть все шансы, что оно появится еще, уже как вирусное, и тогда будет паника. 

Шерлок закрыл текстовый файл и вытер струйку воды со щеки. После душа он плохо вытер голову и теперь то и дело убирал прилипшие волосы со лба и испытывал массу неудобств. 

В конце концов у Джона сдали нервы, и он, схватив брошенное на диван полотенце, набросил его соседу на голову и принялся вытирать сам, отчего Шерлок недовольно замычал и принялся отфыркиваться. После того как полотенце было убрано, вокруг головы Холмса застыл ореол взлохмаченных волос, которые он тут же поспешил пальцами превратить в более привычную прическу.

— Дело в том, что большинство людей считают гулей монстрами — с клыками, когтями, хвостами, в какой-то мере они и правы, но в их видении гули больше похожи на инопланетян из американских фильмов. Если это, — он ткнул пальцем в ноутбук, — появится в действительно широком доступе, начнется паника.   
— Но… при чем здесь я?  
— У меня есть догадка. Не догадка даже, скорее интуиция. Предчувствие, — Шерлок постучал пальцами по столу. — С нами играют. Первое сообщение были слишком просто заблокировать. Так, чтобы CCG расслабилось, думало, что победило. А потом… будет что-то еще. И… мне кажется, что к этому причастен тот гуль, «Паук». А ты единственный, кто его видел.   
— Ясно, — Джон покивал. — Что ничего не ясно. 

Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок. Немного подумал, вытащил из-под спины мокрое полотенце, скомкал и бросил его в сторону кресла. 

— Иногда я думаю об ином строении мира. Где человек — вершина пищевой цепочки. Все кажется логичным и правильным. Но гули существуют, значит, они для чего-то нужны.

Джон не ответил. 

— У тебя не возникают подобные вопросы?  
— Нет. Я довольствуюсь той версией, что мне рассказали в детстве, как сказку. Пусть сейчас она малоактуальна, но устраивает меня.   
— Сказку? У гулей есть сказки?  
— И песни, и легенды. У нас очень богатый фольклор. Устное, так сказать, творчество.   
— Почему я никогда о нем не слышал?  
— Потому что никто тебе о нем не расскажет, — взгляд Джона стал жестким, каким-то особо гульим. — Люди забрали у нас свободу, жилье, права. Но наши истории умрут вместе с нами. 

Телефон Шерлока разразился негодующей трелью.

— Да, Майкрофт? — Холмс прижал трубку к уху плечом. — Да. Да… ага, ща… — Он нашарил под диваном пульт и включил телевизор.

— Странное сообщение одновременно появилось на всех рекламных экранах Лондона, Кардиффа и Глазго… 

**

Я рядом.   
Я — гуль.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название - отсылка к песне "Subway To Sally – Sag Dem Teufel"


	10. Мир без логотипов

Шерлок затаил дыхание. Журналистка в телевизоре эмоционально хлопала ртом, указывая на табло за своей спиной, но он её не слышал. 

«В Франции в пятьдесят втором».

Каблучки миссис Хадсон застучали по лестнице.

— Мальчики, вы это видели!? — она всплеснула руками. — Какой ужас!  
— Миссис Хадсон, все не так страшно, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Джон. — Думаю, это чья-то шутка. К тому же вам точно ничего не грозит, пока здесь живет Шерлок.  
— Ага, — покивал Холмс, — ни один нормальный гуль не сунется сюда.

Джон отвернулся и скривился.

— О-о-о-о, мальчики, тут же сам масштаб катастрофы! Представьте всех тех людей, которые даже не догадывались, что рядом живут гули! Вот, Шерлок, представь, что твой сосед по квартире — не в обиду вам, Джон — гуль! Вот представь!  
— Не получается, — Шерлок зажмурился. — У меня крайне плохо с фантазией.

Телевизор и лампочка под потолком потухли. Миссис Хадсон ойкнула. Шерлок прошел к дивану и повалился на него.

— Это надо было сделать сразу.   
— Что? — спросила миссис Хадсон.  
— Обесточить город. Никаких табло. Теперь только паника. Через пятнадцать минут свет включится, а по телевизору сообщат о пранкерах, или террористах, или еще бог знает о ком и их злой шутке, призванной ввести граждан в заблуждение, — Холмс потер подбородок. — В такие моменты я жутко счастлив, что не состою в основном штате.   
— А дальше?  
— А дальше вам, миссис Хадсон, будет что перетереть с соседками за чаем. В этом мире и так много всякой бредятины. Вездесущие гули не так уж и страшны по сравнению с ГМО и облучением от телефонов. 

Лампочка вновь вспыхнула. На первом этаже зазвонил телефон.

— Ну вот, началось.

Миссис Хадсон умчалась, Джон подвинул к себе стул и сел.

— И надолго это?   
— Дня на три. Потом случится какая-то другая бредятина в интернете, и об этом все забудут, — сказал Шерлок. 

И оказался прав.

Спустя три дня в Японии приключилось землетрясение небывалой силы, и весь мир переключился на обсуждение этой проблемы.   
Гипотетические гули в Англии ушли на второй, а затем и на третий план. 

За это время Джону пришлось раз десять ответить на вопрос «Что бы ты делал, если бы точно знал, что рядом с тобой живет гуль?» и придумывать ответы стало довольно напряжно. Двум последним вопрошающим он уныло сказал: «Переехал бы».   
Постепенно гули вновь превращались в тварей наподобие чужих. 

Все возвращалось на круги своя.

***

Лес был густой, нехоженый, и Джон только диву давался, как Шерлок умудряется не изодрать свое пальто о ветки и крайне колючие кустарники. 

— И долго… нам идти? — особо длинная колючка прочертила на руке Джона полосу грязи. Будь он человеком, на нем бы уже места живого не было.   
— От остановки на север где-то полтора километра, — Шерлок в очередной раз вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы убедиться, что сети нет.   
— Мы прошли уже километра три минимум! — Джон остановился. — Ты уверен, что это север? Солнца не видно, я не помню уже, с какой стороны мы пришли! 

Шерлок надулся. 

Около двух часов в этом лесу был обнаружен домик, внутри которого было как минимум десяток зверски убитых гулей. Именно Шерлок отказался ехать на место убийства с сотрудниками, а предпочел добираться своим ходом, прихватив с собой Джона.   
Они блуждали в лесу уже без малого час, и распроклятый домик с распроклятыми гулями не желал появляться на горизонте. 

— Так, стой! — не выдержал Джон. — Там кого-то убили, ведь так?  
— Да. И еще там должна быть толпа следователей.   
— Ладно, — Джон размял шею. Глаза его залило чернотой, гуль вскинул голову и потянул носом воздух. — Туда.

Теперь была очередь Шерлока успевать. Ведомый запахом чужой крови, Джон двигался быстро и уверенно, но почему-то совсем в другую сторону от предполагаемого севера. 

— Промашка вышла, — уронил Ватсон, когда они вышли на просеку. 

Между двумя пеньками раскинула руки молодая девушка с выбеленными краской волосами. Её лицо было превращено в кровавую кашу, а правая нога зияла костью. 

Шерлок присел у тела. 

— Гуль типа «крыло». Она бежала и бежала быстро…  
— …но недалеко, — Джон оглянулся по сторонам. — Её догнали, как только она начала уставать. 

Шерлок поднял с земли тонкий переливающийся кристалл. Все, что осталось от не успевшего толком высвободиться кагуне. 

— Кристальная форма. Насколько я знаю, возможна, только если один из родителей — гуль типа «щит».   
— Да, так и есть. У моей… — Джон сглотнул, — старшей сестры… был полностью кристальный кагуне укаку-типа. Словно плащ на одну сторону из драгоценных камней. Очень… красиво.   
— Я знаю, — брякнул Шерлок и осекся. 

Повисла очень нехорошая тишина, в которой отлично было слышно, как хрустнули пальцы Джона.

— Беги, Шерлок, — голос гуля надломился. — Очень быстро. 

Просить дважды не было нужды. Шерлок рванул в сторону от просеки, перескакивая через поваленные деревья и пытаясь не подвернуть ногу на скользком мхе. Где-то там позади него упало одно или два дерева. 

Под действием стрессовой ситуации врожденный топографический кретинизм Шерлока дал сбой, и он, к своему удивлению, оказался перед искомым домиком, у которого уже, вероятно, никого не было; только записка была пришпилена к дверям. На ней рукой Лестрейда было накарябано:

_Ш, если ты сюда таки доберешься, то тела мы забрали, а тебя ~~з~~ ждать нам надоело. ГЛ _

Шерлок с размаху сел на порог и запрокинул голову. Между крон вековых сосен был виден лоскут серого неба и ничего более. День был мрачный и порою дождливый. 

Порог рядом заскрипел. 

— Херня, — ёмко сказал Джон, смотря прямо перед собой.

Шерлок поджал губы. Куртка на спине у Ватсона была разодрана и рубашка под ней тоже.

— Я поклялся, что убью того, кто убил Гарри. А вместо этого повалил пару деревьев и нечаянно пришиб белку. Я идиот?   
— Прости меня.   
— А что это изменит? У меня не было больше никого, а Гарри… Гарри сделала для меня всё, что могла сделать. Я даже числился в школе её стараниями. Учился дома, но приходил туда сдавать экзамены. Все думали, что у меня гемофилия и не могу посещать, как все. А я сидел за партой на тестах и задыхался от восторга. Это классно на самом деле — ходить в школу. 

Джон стер грязь со щеки. 

— А еще я был на открытом уроке. Ну, конвенция о правах человека. Право на жизнь, на свободу самовыражения, отказ от пыток… Вся эта лабуда. Я спросил у Гарри, а есть ли такая же для гулей? 

Шерлок опустил глаза. Ему вдруг стало очень стыдно.

— И она сказала — нет, такой нет. У гулей нет никаких прав. Мне было восемь, и я ничего тогда не понял. Но теперь… теперь я понимаю все и… я хотел бы, чтобы другим не приходилось это делать. 

Где-то совсем рядом заухала сова. 

— Я… я вспомнил, где видел тебя. Вернее, не тебя. Но ты показался мне очень знакомым, когда вошел в морг, — Джон полубезумно улыбнулся. — Я ведь отсек ногу какому-то твоему родственнику. Рыжему такому.  
— Мой брат, да.   
— Глаз за глаз… нет. Нога за жизнь. У меня тогда словно щелкнуло что-то, что это ведь бессмысленные, по сути, убийства. Не ради еды, — Джон запустил пальцы в волосы. — Какая бредовая вселенная. 

Шерлок кивнул. Они сидели на пороге древнего домика, спрятанного так глубоко в лесу, что сюда не могла добраться ни одна машина, пока не начало темнеть. В лесу всегда темнело рано.

— Бредовей некуда.


	11. Поджигатели теней

Учась в академии CCG, где обычные дисциплины вроде алгебры и английской литературы причудливо переплетались с историей гулей и физкультурой, больше похожей на избиение нерадивых учеников, Шерлок страстно мечтал о собственном куинке. Пока часть учеников больше интересовалась глупостями вроде видеоигр и комиксов, а другая лелеяла в себе ненависть к гулям, которые изломали им жизнь, Шерлок бредил собственным серебристым чемоданом, таким, как у Майкрофта. 

Он отирался у лаборатории, иногда видя, как следователям отдают в руки новое, еще не испробованное в бою оружие, и представлял тот день, когда получит на руки свое. Может, это будет меч? Или копье? Или что-то еще? 

Майкрофт смотрел на одержимость брата со снисхождением. 

— Вот выпустишься, получишь на руки сначала пистолет с Q-пулями, потом убьешь первого своего гуля, и из него тебе сделают куинке. Учись хорошо. 

Шерлок учился. Лучше всего ему давались химия и криминалистика, к ним у него был, как говорится, талант, и учителя, качая головами, про себя думали, что, в общем-то, ждать чего-то другого от наследника семьи Холмсов не стоило. 

Дед Шерлока участвовал в основании английского CCG, его отец работал там, пока не погиб, его мать работала там, пока не вышла замуж, его брат был следователем Первого Класса. Жизнь его семьи была крепко связана с уничтожением гулей, этого лишнего звена эволюции, и Шерлок в силу юношеского максимализма не видел себя никем другим.

Украсть пистолет у следователя бюро не составило труда. Выследить гуля — тоже. Шерлок был худым, кудрявым и очень неуместным в плохих районах города в сумерках. Желающий подзакусить им нашелся очень быстро и был встречен пятью пулями, которых, к сожалению, не хватило, чтобы отправить его на тот свет. 

Шерлок со смесью обиды и разочарования смотрел на не ожидавшего такого отпора довольно молодого парня со светлыми спутанными волосами. У него больше не было пуль, у него не было даже самого плохого ножа, чтобы прикончить свою первую добычу. 

Он сгреб гуля за волосы и ударил головой об асфальт. Затем еще и еще раз. Он наносил удар за ударом, пока тот не перестал подавать признаки жизни, а кровь в ранах прекратила булькать.   
Наутро лаборант из CCG, выйдя на порог подышать свежим воздухом, первым увидел странного парня, что тащил за собой тело, иногда делая короткие передышки. 

Шерлоку потом устроили выговор и за украденный пистолет, и за самоуправство, и за все, что только можно, вплоть до заваленного теста по истории, но его приплели похоже просто за компанию. Юный Холмс выслушивал все молча и с недовольным видом. 

Потом в процессе разборок многие следователи диву давались, как ученику удалось все пять пуль пустить в жизненно важные органы гуля, максимально обезвредив его. 

Незамеченным Шерлок не остался. Достаточно незамеченным, чтобы все-таки получить свой куинке.

Пусть тот был и сделан, чтобы поставить его на место.

Куинке, выполненный в виде видоизмененной кусаригамы, представлял собой две небольших косы или клевца, соединенных между собой массивной цепью. 

— Наиболее надежный способ убить гуля — отсечь ему голову. Материал для куинке остается неповрежденным. Справишься? — спросил Майкрофт. Его голос был абсолютно спокоен, но в глазах была насмешка над младшим. 

Шерлок не ответил. Он взял свое новое оружие и вышел прочь. 

Он привык быть странным. Во взглядах, в эмоциях, в чем-то еще. Он не пытал ненависти к гулям, он видел в них свою будущую работу, и пусть ему только пятнадцать, он еще покажет всем, чего стоит.

Куинке был отложен в сторону. Шерлок нашел похожую цепь, отмерил нужную длину и соединил с двумя увесистыми палками.   
Синяки, густо покрывшие его тело, не сходили с полгода, прежде чем проклятая цепь начала повиноваться не телу — мысли и разить невидимую цель, а не самого Шерлока. О настоящей схватке с гулем говорить было рано — Холмс и сам понимал, каким везением была его первая добыча, тем самым случаем, когда новичкам и дуракам везет. Другой гуль будет быстрее, хитрее, и только от Шерлока и зависит, слетит ли голова с его плеч, как завещал Майкрофт, или же нет. 

Когда цепь лопнула, напоследок оставив на ноге Шерлока шрам, он наконец-то взял в руки куинке, чьей остроты хватило бы, чтобы отсечь её напрочь.

Потом уже, когда Шерлок закончил университет и вернулся в Лондон, Майкрофт в честь его возвращения в родные пенаты вручил ему «АКД» — легкую косу с гнутой короткой ручкой. 

Кейс со старым куинке отправился в схрон.

***

— Миссис Смолвуд, так?  
— Да, все верно.

Сидящий перед ней мужчина вид имел потрепанный и затравленный, глаза его испуганно бегали, словно он не пришел в офис CCG, а прибежал, преследуемый врагами.

— У меня… информация. CCG ведь платит за информацию?  
— Да, за правдивые сведения полагается денежное вознаграждение, зависимо от ранга гуля.   
— Я не знаю… какой у него ранг. Я видел его в драке и… это был кошмар. 

Смолвуд постучала пальцем по столу. Работать с населением всегда было непросто, еще ни один гражданский не пришел и не сказал «Гуль S-ранга ринкаку-типа по прозвищу „Хохотун” проживает на Силвердейл-роуд и выглядит как мужчина среднего роста со шрамом на правой стороне лица». В основном все мялись и порой несли страшную околесицу, которой стало только больше после того вирусного текста на всех табло. 

— Что еще вы можете сообщить?   
— Он в Лондоне… думаю. У него маска… металлическая, одна прорезь для глаза такая… лимонкой, а вторая круглая и вроде так пропилена к низу. И на месте рта полоски.  
— Кагуне? — Смолвуд вбила в базе поиска «металл» в графу «маска». Высветилось десятка два результатов.   
— Что?  
— Охотничий орган гуля.   
— А, — посетитель закусил губу. — Щит. Как у рыцарей. И еще вроде доспеха на грудь и спину. 

Уточнение «Коукаку» уменьшило список до трех — А, C и SS ранга. У первого кагуне больше напоминал булаву, у второй — меч, у третьего в профайле была только нечеткая фотография с камеры слежения и ранг, проставленный кем-то из начальства. 

— «Тамплиер». Тот, кто больше всего совпадает с вашим описанием.  
— А… думаю, его можно так назвать, — посетитель закивал.  
— Вам известно что-то еще? Имя?  
— Думаю, он было ненастоящее. Но… я знаю, как он выглядит и чем предположительно занимается.  
— Уже лучше, — Смолвуд открыла новый файл. 

— Рост где-то метр семьдесят, русые волосы, круглое лицо, глаза… вроде бы голубые. Думаю, что работает врачом, вероятнее всего, хирургом.   
— Что-то еще?   
— Нет… все. Мне точно заплатят?  
— Да, конечно. Подойдете в кабинет 103, отдадите это. В случае поимки данного гуля, вам положено еще одно вознаграждение, мистер… Робинс, — миссис Смолвуд черкнула на бланке ручкой и протянула её посетителю.   
— Да… спасибо, — тот поднялся и пошел к выходу, напоследок испуганно дернувшись от преувеличенно радостного напутствия в спину:

— Благодарю за содействие CCG!


	12. Лжец с длинным языком

Около четырех утра дверь в квартиру открылась, и в нее спиной вперед протиснулся Джон, таща за собой внушительных размеров спортивную сумку, судя по всему, забитую чем-то под завязку. 

— Ты еще не спишь?   
— Нет, читаю.   
— О-о-о. Что-то интересное? — Джон закрыл дверь и взгромоздил сумку на стол. Стол страдальческий скрипнул.  
— «История гулей, 1 курс», — Шерлок посмотрел на обложку. — Еще одна шутка про «о, ты решил наверстать упущенное», и я тебя ударю.

Данную фразу Шерлок за последние сутки слышал раз шесть — каждый, кто видел его с книжкой, не мог удержаться, чтобы не отпустить в адрес Холмса шуточку. О его нелюбви к истории откуда-то знали многие. 

— Да нет, я ничего такого, — Джон мотнул головой и принялся разгружать сумку.

Челюсть Шерлока медленно отвисла.

— Ты шел с этой сумкой через весь город?  
— Ну, метро же уже не работает, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Х-ха. Кто это был?  
— Эм-м… — Ватсон приподнял за волосы отрезанную голову и всмотрелся в лицо. — Кажется, он мой тезка. Да, точно.   
— Супер, ты убил своего тезку, — Шерлок театрально похлопал по палитурке книжки.   
— Почему сразу убил? — возмутился Джон. — Он сам себя убил! Я просто пришел, вынул его из петли и… упаковал.   
— А как ты узнал, что он повесится?

Джон самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Интернет.

Изогнул губы.

— Неплохо. Значит, ты ищешь тех, кто хочет свести счеты с жизнью, ждешь, пока они сделают это, и…  
— Ну, когда как. Иногда я убиваю их сам, если они боятся. Главное — получить утвердительный ответ на вопрос «Хочешь ли ты умереть?». «Да» — «да», я всегда могу помочь тем, кто трусит спрыгнуть со стула, — Джон достал из ящика нож и принялся мастерски разбирать тело на составляющие. Кровь, судя по всему, он слил заранее.   
— Ты ведь в курсе, что самоубийцы в большинстве случаев психически нездоровые люди, у которых есть… — Шерлок осекся. Говорить о правах при Джоне было нетактично. — У тебя телефон звонил дважды, ты его забыл.   
— Посмотри, что там, у меня руки грязные. 

Шерлок открыл входящие сообщения.

— Это Молли. Она просит тебя выйти на работу к семи. Кого-то привезли ночью. 

Джон ругнулся и почти злобно посмотрел на куски на столе. 

— Шерлок, у меня к тебе будет просьба?   
— Надеюсь, не копать яму где-то на краю города?   
— Нет, отнести Мери два пакета с мясом. 

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

— То есть…  
— Да, я их подкармливаю, — Джон несколько раз черкнул ножом по точилке и продолжил пилить куски примерно одинакового размера и раскладывать их в пластиковые лотки. 

Шерлок вспомнил Маришу и рассказ об утопленниках и предпочел заткнуться.

— Что ты пытаешься там вычитать? — Ватсон отрезал внушительный кусок мяса с бедра, разрезал его на полосы и забросил в морозильную камеру.  
— Да так… Пытаюсь понять, как жили гули и люди до 1760 года.   
— И?

Шерлок пролистал книжку назад.

— Ничего толкового на самом деле. В том же году были уничтожены все документы, которые касались гулей, произошел так называемый «Могильный бунт» и… и все. В чем была суть данного бунта — сведений нет, одно название, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Здесь больше воды, чем информации. Ацтеки приносили огромное количество жертв на своих пирамидах для гулей, в северных странах пойманного гуля связывали и долгое время кормили человеческой едой, пока он не умирал, но это уже девятнадцатый век, — Холмс пролистал вперед. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что это может мне помочь поймать «Паука». Что если я буду лучше понимать гулей, то смогу выйти на его след.  
— А тот дом в лесу, что с ним? Ты там что-то смотрел, но ничего толком не сказал.  
— Я целиком и полностью уверен, что это тоже работа Паука. С каждого тела был срезан внушительный кусок.   
— Думаешь…  
— Именно, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Из Анны Вуд тоже был выедено немало. Её какухо было дефективным и не могло высвободить кагуне в полную силу, из-за чего приход RC-клеток во много раз превышал их расход. Если бы её вдруг вылечили, мы получили бы очень сильного гуля.  
— Думаешь, Паук — каннибал?  
— Именно. В таких городах, как Лондон, это очень редкое явление: еды навалом, а гули, если верить неким источникам, для самих гулей — далеко не деликатес.

Джон хохотнул.

— Я представил гуля-гурмана, — Ватсон вскинул подбородок. — О, у этой печени цвет на два тона темнее, чем мне нравится, я её есть не буду.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Тяжело, наверное, жить такому.  
— Наверное. 

Холмс повертел учебник в руках.

— Дочитаю и верну с утра в библиотеку. Столько мути. Вот вообще воспоминания солдата Красной Армии за сорок четвертый год: «19 марта мы подошли вплотную к немцам. Их было немного, но затем разведка принесла жуткую новость: это сволочи из СС, твари, что едят человеческую плоть. Пули, которые пробивали бы их кожу, были только у офицеров и в очень небольшом количестве.   
Мы ужинали словно в последний раз. Допивали остатки разведенного спирта, когда наша медсестра, Иванова Елена, вдруг вскочила и закричала, обращаясь к сержанту Полякову: „Женька, не могу я так! Я знаю этих людей, я не могу их бросить! Ну!” Сперва никто ничего не понял, но потом нас накрыла волна ужаса, которая схлынула лишь минут через десять. (...) Хрупкая медсестра Иванова кромсала фрицев, словно нож бумагу, и, видя её странное оружие, я наконец-то понял, как она умудрялась таскать на себе тяжелораненых солдат. Поляков и Иванова дошли с нами до границы Германии, где и исчезли без следа».

Шерлок сделал драматическую паузу.

— Ты ведь тоже отправился воевать именно поэтому? Много убитых, много еды?  
— И это тоже, — Джон постучал ручкой ножа по столу. — Я искал способ развеяться.   
— И тот гуль? — Шерлок ткнул себя пальцем в левое плечо. — Он ведь не «наелся и ушел»?  
— Я убил его. И он никого не съел. Ты прав.  
— Ты не боишься, что тебя сдадут властям?  
— Нет. Я верю в воинскую честь.

***

Больше всего Шерлока удивил тот факт, что на него никто не обращал внимания, словно человек, который, пыхтя, тащит в руках два внушительных пакета — это что-то вполне обычное. Шерлок, конечно, знал, что кагуне коукаку типа самые тяжелые и, если таскать один из них почти всю жизнь, то какие-то шестьдесят-семьдесят килограммов в сумке такая ерунда…

Мери Морстен сидела у входа в подземелья и, не мигая, смотрела на приближающегося черно-красными глазами.

— Доставка еды «СИСИДЖИ», — она скривила губы. — Где мне расписаться?  
— Ха-ха-ха. Очень смешно. Забери это, мне еще на работу, — Шерлок с облегчением уронил пакеты на землю.  
— Если бы я это кому-то рассказала, мне бы не поверили, — она потянула носом воздух и довольно улыбнулась. — О, шикарно. Спасибо, дядя следователь!

— Не беси меня.   
— Это ты меня не беси, — Мери поднялась и отряхнула брюки. — Я бы убила и съела тебя просто так, от греха подальше, но эти двое иррационально в тебя верят.  
— Двое? — Шерлок вскинул бровь.  
— Да. Джон и Мариша, — женщина подхватила пакеты и сделала шаг в сторону темноты коридора. — Не вижу никакой логики в этом.

Стена за ней захлопнулась.

***

— О-о-о! Привет, Шерлок! — Су Линь Яо радостно замахала ему левой рукой, едва Шерлок появился на пороге библиотеки. 

Правой руки у Су Линь не было почти до локтя. 

— Как книжка? Нашел то, что нужно?

— Нет, но немного освежил память.  
— Читал всю ночь? Знатные мешки под глазами, мистер Холмс, — девушка покивала, быстро стуча пальцами по клавиатуре. — Все, отметила. Что-то еще возьмешь на почитать?  
— Нет. Разве что у тебя есть что-то о событиях до 1760 или о нём.  
— Нет, чего нет, того нет. Кофе будешь? А то никто не хочет сегодня со мной кофе пить. Кто-то из гражданских принес информацию о гуле SS-ранга, и теперь все мечутся, как в задницу клюнутые, — Су Линь скорчила гримасу. — Вот даже мне ориентировку принесли, хотя зачем она мне? Я… немного не у дел.

Шерлок закусил губу. Подобно его брату, мисс Яо прочили великое будущее, которое перечеркнула травма. Правда, Су Линь в тот день лишилась еще и двух ближайших родственников и учителя.

— Вот она! — библиотекарь сунула Холмсу распечатку.

«Тамплиер».

— Сейчас чайник вскипит…  
— Прости, Су… Я выпью с тобой кофе в следующий раз, — Шерлок смял бумагу и бросился бежать.


	13. Неспособность к переменам

Были гули, способные по звуку шагов определить, какого пола человек, во что он обут и насколько тяжела его ноша, находясь от него за сто, двести, а то и четыреста метров. Мэри Морстен была одной из таких, и Джон по-доброму ей завидовал. Сам он на таких расстояниях мог полагаться только на нюх, и в этот раз он его не подвел.

Запах крови, искаженный, забитый, но все же запах крови, присущий оружию следователей, настиг его в половине восьмого утра и заставил замереть на месте. 

«Шерлок».

«Нет, не Шерлок».

Запах усилился, стал более отчетливым. Годами взращиваемый инстинкт самосохранения кричал Джону бежать и бежать как можно быстрее, что значило выдать себя сразу же и перечеркнуть многое и многое.

— В любом случае всегда предполагай худший вариант и действуй в зависимости от него, — пробормотал Джон. — Они пришли за мной. 

Он окинул взглядом тело, над которым трудился последние двадцать минут, выдохнул, собираясь с силами, и сдвинул стол с ним в сторону, освобождая пространство. 

Если придется драться, лучше, если у него будет место для размаха. 

Белый халат упал на стул, туда же отправился свитер. 

Джон закрыл дверь на ключ изнутри, сдвинул еще один стол и обесточил помещение. 

В лучшем случае он просто потом расставит все на свои места. 

В случае похуже ему удастся сделать вид, что его тут нет, и следователи уйдут. 

В худшем случае он не собирается дешево продавать свою жизнь, и голубям уж точно не уйти отсюда живыми. Свои силы Джон оценивал здраво: из известных ему следователей потягаться с ним мог разве что Шерлок. 

Двигаясь на ощупь, он дошел до рабочего стола и сел на пол, как раз напротив двери. Времени, пока пришельцы будут искать выключатель, ему хватит, чтобы разрубить пару человек пополам.

Джон закрыл глаза. Под кожей пульсировал готовый высвободиться с любую секунду кагуне. Это было бы больно, это всегда было больно, но к этому привыкаешь, разве что жалко сотню разодранных на спине рубашек, свитеров и курток. Порой Джон просто нереально завидовал гулям с кагуне из поясницы. И еще девушкам, что могли носить одежду с открытой спиной.

Запах становился сильнее. Теперь Джон мог слышать шаги — тяжелые, гулкие. И еще одни — быстрые и легкие, почти беззвучные. 

— Следователь Грегсон, какая встреча!

Голуби остановились у самого входа. Джон открыл рот от удивления. 

— Холмс, — голос предположительно Грегсона был полон желчи. — Какими судьбами?  
— Я сотрудничаю с местным патологоанатомом, мисс Хупер, а вы?   
— Мы проводим операцию по выслеживанию опасного гуля. Работник морга подходит под его описание.   
— И вы думаете найти его в морге? — голос Шерлока стал насмешливым.   
— Данный вариант не исключен.   
— Да вы за стойкой регистрации гуля не опознали, куда вам в морг?  
— Что?   
— Та девушка, не видел её раньше, определенно гуль. Может, она даже еще не сбежала, как знать? 

Джон закрыл лицо руками. С Эллисон они пересекались мало, раза два пили кофе за одним столиком в кафетерии и ограничивались приветствиями, когда Джон приходил на работу, но от понимания, что ей, похоже, крышка, ему стало горько. 

Было негласное правило гульего этикета — не выдавать своих следователям. Даже врагов. Хочешь мести — иди и убей своими руками, но сообщать голубям информацию, чтобы они сделали это вместо тебя, так делали только абсолютные ублюдки. 

В замочной скважине загремел ключ. Дверь приоткрылась буквально на несколько сантиметров, и яркая полоса искусственного света легла на пол.

— Джон, это я. 

Ватсон громко выдохнул и поднялся. С минуту ушло на то, чтобы нащупать переключатель. Заморгали, включаясь, лампы. 

— Ого, — вскинул бровь Шерлок, увидев картину морга. — Да я им по ходу жизнь спас. 

Джон кивнул. Наверху раздался женский крик. Что-то впечаталось в стену. 

— За что ты её?  
— У меня был выбор: либо ты, либо она. Я выбрал тебя. Это отвлечет внимание, у тебя будет время как-то скрыть свою личность и перестать совпадать с ориентировкой.   
— Значит, все-таки я, — Джон сглотнул. — Кто?  
— Некий С. Робинс.   
— Мудила.   
— Вы знакомы? — Шерлок склонил голову.   
— Я спас ему жизнь. А он… отблагодарил меня, — Джон опустил плечи. — Впрочем, чего ждать от человека. 

Он принялся злобно двигать столы на места.   
Иллюзия спокойной жизни и иллюзорная безопасность летели ко всем чертям. Джон так не любил менять обстановку, боги, как же он не любил это делать…

— Успокойся. Все наладится.   
— Шерлок! Ничего не наладится! — зашипел Ватсон, дабы не повышать голос. — Ничего никогда не наладится! Не в этой жизни! Не в этом мире! — он схватил со стола газету и кинул её в Холмса.

«Серийный убийца обжаловал условия содержания в тюрьме» — гласила первая полоса. 

— У этого ублюдка на счету три десятка жертв не старше двенадцати, но у него больше прав, чем у меня, только потому, что он — человек! Он может обжаловать что-то, а у меня нет даже права на жизнь, не на какое-то самовыражение! — Джон вскинул руки и резко их опустил. — Ты сам говорил, что в вашей конторе постоянно дофига сирот отирается. Ты никогда не думал, почему их так много? Потому что гули не убивают детей. Это… мерзко. Того, кто опустится до такого, я задушил бы своими руками. 

Шерлок молчал.

***

 

«Ветеран Афганских сражений найден разрубленным пополам у себя в квартире. Полиция предполагает участие гуля». 

Майор Шолто недвижимо сидел в кресле в своей квартире и смотрел на развернутую газету на журнальном столике. Большие черные буквы казались мерзкими жуками, которые того и гляди сползут по бумаге вниз.

Шолто ждал следующего подобного заголовка уже третий день, но его не было, и это пугало его еще больше. 

А еще он ждал звонка в дверь. И таки дождался его. 

Он пропустил Джона Ватсона внутрь, мимоходом щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника. Волны беспокойства внутри него улеглись, сменившись абсолютным спокойствием, которое обычно посещало его непосредственно во время боя. 

Шолто залил ложку растворимого кофе кипятком и поставил перед гостем. Достал сахарницу и чайную ложку.   
Теперь он знал, что гули могут пить только кофе. Кофе и человеческую кровь. 

Это его тоже уже не пугало.

— Ты пришел убить меня?  
— Нет, — сказал Джон Ватсон. — Я пришел в гости. 

Они молчали. Гуль пил кофе, Шолто неотрывно смотрел на него. 

— Чем он объяснил свой поступок?  
— Проигрался в карты, нужны были деньги. 

Шолто кивнул. Потом, позже, он смеялся и смеялся долго, почти истерично. Рядом с газетой осталась стоять пустая чашка с кофейным ободком и открытая сахарница. Сэм Робинс на монохромной газетной фотографии выглядел обиженным на мир и всех, кто был в нем. 

Своими действиями он обрек на смерть всех, с кем служил. И Шолто было его ни капли не жалко.


	14. Вечная ложь

Шерлока тошнило. Была ли причиной этого отбивная, с утра перехваченная в столовой, или постное лицо брата, он точно не знал. Да если бы и знал, менее зеленым его лицо от этого не стало.

— Объясни мне логику твоих действий. Мне кажется, что ты упорно что-то скрываешь, а если мне что-то кажется, то чаще всего так и есть.  
— Кажется… — Шерлок замолк. Очередная волна тошноты пошла на спад.  
— Мне только остается надеяться, что никого не прикрываешь. Тебе ведь известно наказание за подобное?

Шерлок кивнул. Майкрофт недовольно постучал пальцами по столу и обреченно вздохнул.

— Кроме всего, ты заставляешь нервничать маму. Та твоя авантюра с «Пугалом» стоила ей года жизни.  
— Она в курсе, чем я занимаюсь и чем всё может кончиться, — тихо сказал Шерлок.   
— Ты мог бы быть более осторожным.

День был на удивление солнечный, настолько, что даже вечный кабинетный полумрак уступил место свету и пыль, освещенная им, повторяла движение звезд во вселенной с необычайной точностью.

— Не мог бы. 

Казалось, еще немного, и Майкрофт потеряет самообладание. Он сделал пару глубоких вздохов и спросил:

— Зачем ты мешаешь поимке Тамплиера?  
— Он нужен мне для более крупного улова.   
— Кто может быть крупнее его?  
— «Пожирающий». 

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла и полушепотом выдавил:

— Какуджа?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Ты… ты понимаешь, что… это очень смелое заявление. Тем более в Лондоне. После Италийской бойни их никто не видел.  
— После… чего?  
— Мне донесли, что ты наверстал упущенное по истории.  
— Только за первый курс, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу.  
— В Риме в восьмидесятых из-за нехватки финансирования гулей-заключенных решили кормить тем, что осталось после изготовления куинке. Спустя два месяца вся тюрьма представляла собой сборище сумасшедших и очень сильных чудовищ. Много жертв, много проблем.   
— У них обязательно едет крыша?  
— Да, насколько я знаю — да. 

Повисла тишина. Кто-то простучал каблуками по коридору, где-то хлопнула дверь. Майкрофт вертел в руке ручку, Шерлок пытался дышать как можно глубже, чтобы унять бунтующий организм. Несколько раз Джон, приходя домой, тут же мчался к унитазу, и его долго и нудно выворачивало. Сейчас Холмс многое отдал бы, чтобы сделать то же, лишь бы стало легче.

— У тебя есть информация о нем?  
— Не особо много. Вид кагуне и дела, в которых он замешан. Анна Вуд и бойня в лесу — его рук дело. Отмени преследование Тамплиера, и я притащу тебе какуджу.   
— Ладно, — сдался Майкрофт. — Ориентировку признают неправильной, человек, принесший информацию, уже мертв. Но ты притащишь мне какуджу. А затем и Тамплиера.

Шерлок скривился. 

— Я посмотрю по своим возможностям.   
— Как мне внести его в базу данных?  
— «Паук». 

Майкрофт застучал по клавишам. Печатал он со скоростью бывалого офисного работника. 

— Тип кагуне?  
— Ри…  
— Сэр! 

Резко распахнув дверь, в кабинет ворвалась помощница Главы Лондонского CCG — Антея. На памяти Шерлока так беспардонно входить могла только она: все остальные, даже он сам, были вынуждены стучаться и соблюдать этикет. В подобных делах Майкрофт был страшно дотошен.

— Да, Антея?  
— Сэр, в медотдел доставлен свидетель очередной бойни. Нужно ваше присутствие.  
— Что-то особенное?   
— Да, — Антея рвано кивнула. — Похоже мы имеем дело гулем-каннибалом.

***

Билл Виггенс вид имел потрепанный и одновременно счастливый. В данный момент он являлся одним из тех людей, что избежали чего-то страшного и теперь постепенно осознавали, что именно их миновало. 

— Да он же наркоман! — вскинул бровь Майкрофт, опираясь на трость.   
— Так и есть, сэр! — глуповато заулыбался парень. — Мне это жизнь спасло!  
— Расскажи, что ты видел, — попросил Шерлок. 

В медотделе, предназначенном для таких вот событий и решения проблем бытового травматизма, собралось немало народа. С блокнотом стояла миссис Смолвуд из отдела работы с населением, тер глаз сонный Андерсон, Греги Лестрейд хмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлоку Антея по дороге сунула в руки блистер с таблетками, и теперь он очень медленно, но приобретал привычный цвет. 

В этом мире только она и его мать замечали, когда ему плохо. 

И еще Джон.

— С места происшествия доставлено пять тел с резанными ранами, — Антея убрала в карман телефон.  
— Их было двое! — Виггенс подался вперед. — Я был под кайфом, я думал, что они мне глючатся, но оказалось, что не так. Ну или не совсем так. Я сначала не понял, что они гули, ну, знаете, эти все фильмы и передачи про монстров…  
— Ближе к делу, — оборвал его Майкрофт.   
— Один высокий, где-то метра так под два… или меньше… волосы почти белые, на шее во-о-о-от такой шрам, — по размаху рук Билла получалось, что шрам размером был с собаку. — И у него был хвост. Полосатый.   
— Бикаку, — пробормотала миссис Смолвуд.   
— Маска?  
— Да… маска, ага. Я не рассмотрел.   
— Ладно. Второй?  
— Второй пониже, в деловом костюме… ну, черный с белым, галстук. Лицо до половины закрыто черным, как намордник. Ну, что-то типа того сериала, что недавно показывали, только там прозрачный и с дырочками, а этот черный и без. У него из поясницы были типа как паучьи лапы, две штуки. Такие черные, я еще подумал: «Хренасе тебя, Уигги, накрыло…»  
— Не отвлекайся. Что они делали?  
— Там были какие-то парни, они их убили. Очень быстро, не знаю, у меня потолок с полом местами как раз менялись. А потом тот что повыше, отрезал с одного трупа кусок и отдал второму. А тот… снял маску и начал есть… еще он сказал, что это редкая гадость, а второй сказал: «Ты сам так захотел». 

Виггенс замолчал.  
— И?  
— Они убили бы меня тоже. Я лежал никакой вообще. Но решили, что я уделанный, ничего не видел и не слышал и никто мне не поверит. Не знаю, короче. Мне заплатят? За информацию должны платить вроде.  
— Чтобы ты все спустил на дурь? — Майкрофт склонил голову набок.  
— Да не! — Билл вскинулся. — Я… я мож… жизнь новую начну!   
— Для начала тебе как минимум нужно пройти обследование, — Майкрофт направился к выходу, остальные последовали за ним. 

Крик Виггенса отразился эхом от стен.

— А, еще! Я вспомнил! Я не знаю, это был глюк или… сами решайте.

Шерлок остановился.

— Что именно?  
— Глаз, — Билл закрыл рукой левую сторону лица. — У него один глаз был черно-красный. А второй нормальный. Это так надо?


	15. Тигр

Сирена завопила среди ночи, и Джон сперва дернулся и вскочил, прежде чем понял, что вопит не что иное, как телефон Шерлока. Сам Шерлок в это время шумел водой в душе.

— Джо-о-о-н! — раздался крик. — Посмотри, что на экране!

Ватсон, словно готовую в любой момент взорваться мину, подцепил орущую трубку и громко прочитал:

— А6–01 S Брент -11! 

Из ванной раздалась ругань. Распахнулась дверь, из клубов пара в одном только полотенце на бедрах в сторону спальни промчался Шерлок. Что-то громыхнуло, и на некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Что это значит? — Джон отложил внезапно утихший телефон.  
— Гуль S-ранга в Бренте! Нужно подкрепление! — хлопнул шкаф. — Судя по тому, что телефон орал и у меня, что-то крупное!   
— Хах, — Джон потер скулу. 

Шерлок вышел из комнаты, на ходу закрепляя футляр с куинке.   
Это был первый раз, когда Джон видел его в боевой форме CCG. Бронежилет, штаны, сапоги со щитками. Обычно Шерлок предпочитал серым плащам следователей черное пальто, а на охоту на гулей выходил в костюмах, цену которых Джону было страшно даже представить. 

— А6 — бикаку тип, 01 — уровень агрессивности. S — присвоенный ранг. Брент-11 — координаты. Ладно, я побежал, буду к утру, — Шерлок выбежал прочь, оставив Джона одного.

Цокали часы, в которые наконец-то была вставлена новая батарейка, тихо шумел кулер ноутбука. После возвращения из Афганистана к Джону была приставлена психотерапевт, которая должна была разгрести мрак в его душе, а на самом деле пыталась заставить его вести блог.

«Доверься миру вокруг тебя».

Услышав это, Джон тогда долго еще смеялся, не объясняя причины. Да и какая причина? Для него доверие к миру означает не что иное, как верную смерть, он очень любил свою жизнь, какой бы кошмарной и тяжелой она ни была.

Этим вечером он снова собирался о чем-то наврать в треклятом блоге, лишь бы от него отстали. Прежде он уже сочинил запись о том, что девушка в приемной оказалась гулем, и собрал с десяток испуганных комментариев от разных людей. Почти все они считали, что судьба, постигшая несчастную, была верной и правильной. Джона от них тошнило.   
Он смотрел на белое пустое окошко с мигающей полоской курсора и не мог связать между собой и двух слов.

_Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джон Ватсон, и я гуль, который делит жилплощадь с «голубем», который не голубь, а Шерлок. Да, я ем людей, потому что ничего другого я есть не могу. Если вы придете ко мне с вилами и факелами, я убью вас, поэтому лучше просто читайте мой блог и оставляйте комментарии._

Джон представил, сколько комментариев набралось бы уже к утру, и удалил текст. 

Стоило выпить кофе, дабы прогреть внутренности, и ложиться спать. Работу-то никто завтра не отменял, как и холодные тела на металлических столах.  
После облавы прошла неделя, и все утихло. Следователи больше не высматривали никого, кто был бы похож на него, в кафетерии у работников было о чем поговорить, а Джон, уходя с работы, не упускал случая стащить из свежего трупа что-нибудь вкусное. 

Шерлок ушел на работу, и вернется он наверняка в крови такого же, как Джон. 

Ватсон не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу. Руки Шерлока были не по локти даже, по плечи в крови, но и его собственные руки были испачканы не меньше. Шерлок мог убить тех, кого он, Джон, знал, но и он сам не был полностью уверен, что от его рук не пал кто-то, кого знал Шерлок.   
Он не всегда промышлял самоубийцами, были на его веку и просто люди, виноватые лишь в том, что ему хотелось есть. 

Джон вспомнил «её». Девушку, за которой шел темной улицей. Как она обернулась, посмотрела в его голодные, полные боли (вчера убили Гарри) глаза и спросила: «Вы гуль?» И он кивнул. А она ответила: «Как хорошо». 

Молодой Ирен Адлер было восемнадцать, и голова её раскалывалась от боли из-за неоперабельного фронтита. Они просидели на крыше до рассвета, и Джон только и мог думать, что о том, насколько красивой она может стать в будущем. Насколько умной. Насколько опасной.   
«Я хочу исчезнуть. Я хочу, чтобы меня съели. Я хочу продлить кому-то жизнь. Иначе я просто прыгну из окна, и это будет очень некрасивая смерть».  
Утром с телом на руках Джон ступил в Лондонские подземелья. 

Банка с молотым кофе стояла пустая, рядом с ней ютился пакет с растворимым кофе.

— Боги, Шерлок, я же просил не покупать эту бурду, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, ставя греться чайник. 

Что же, порой стоит попробовать что-то ужасное, чтобы понять вкус повседневного.  
Вчера Джону пришлось, смеясь и улыбаясь, съесть три бутерброда с ветчиной и выпить полторы чашки чая в честь дня рождения Сары Сойер из терапевтического отдела. От торта удалось отвертеться, но впечатления все равно были незабываемые.   
Притворяться человеком сложно. Еще сложнее смотреть, как они едят свою еду, и пытаться понять, какая она на вкус. 

Он залил чайную ложку гранул кипятком и сделал глоток.

***

Маска тигра, почти детская по конфигурации, но выполненная из темного металла в комплектации с увесистым полосатым хвостом, впечатление производила несерьезное, и, если бы не несколько неподвижно лежащих в лужах крови тел, Шерлок бы засмеялся от такого маскарада. 

Салли Донован сунула ему в руки гарнитуру, которую Холмс нацепил на ухо. 

— Слушаю.  
— Ты справишься с ним? — раздался голос Майкрофта.  
— Да, если мне не будут мешать.   
— Тогда удачи. 

Следователи расступились, пропуская Шерлока к гулю. Тот воспринял его появление без восторга и попытался достать ударом хвоста.

— Кис-кис-кис, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, проворачивая футляр куинке. — Хочешь мышку, м-м?

Следующий удар хвоста пришелся на древко косы. Подошвы сапогов Шерлока проехали сантиметров десять по асфальту. Сверкнуло черное лезвие.

Было время, как раз после получения Шерлоком второго золотого значка, когда многие следователи загорелись идеей куинке-косы, видя именно в этой конфигурации причину успеха Холмса. Было создано больше двух десятков разнотипных кос, но ни одна не захотела плясать в руках так, как делала «АКД».

Каждый блокируемый удар полосатого хвоста раздавался полуметаллическим звоном. Шерлок вертел косу в руках, создавая вокруг себя опасный щит, и при этом успевал еще и бесить противника.   
Мало кто мог сражаться эффективно, будучи в ярости.

— Ну-ну, киска. Чего ты такая агрессивная? Мыши спать всю ночь не давали? 

Гуль оскалил зубы. Шерлок повторил его жест. Коса сделала медленный оборот. 

Шерлок, задумавшись над чем-то, начинал бездумно вертеть в пальцах ручку. Делал он это без любого умысла и, в первый раз заметив завороженного этим Джона, сильно удивился.   
«Как ты это делаешь?» — спросил тогда Ватсон, и Шерлок потратил вечер, обучая его этой премудрости.  
Джон вообще был жаден до науки, до любой, даже такой нехитрой. 

Очередной удар достиг цели, хоть и не той, которой желал Шерлок — вместо головы коса отсекла противнику левую руку. Гуль взревел от боли, его хвост размашисто хлестнул по «АКД», разрубая древко пополам. Воспользовавшись замешательством следователей, он бросился бежать, зажимая рану. 

— В погоню! — закричала где-то Донован, но Шерлок не сдвинулся с места. Никакому человеку не догнать раненого гуля. 

Он смотрел на части куинке. Возможно ли починить его?   
Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно потерял одного из своих немногих друзей. Он побрел прочь, игнорируя суматоху.   
Во всяком случае, одно он знал точно. 

У «Тигра» черными были оба глаза.


	16. Сотоварищи его

Домой Шерлок вернулся в крайне подавленном состоянии.   
«АКД» восстановлению не подлежал. 

«Там же всего лишь разрублено древко!» — кричал Шерлок, а ему отвечали, что куинке — не обычное оружие и починить его не так просто.

Чувствовал себя Шерлок так, словно потерял одного из друзей, которых у него и так было не слишком много.

— Джо-о-он! 

Ему не ответили. Шерлок прошел по квартире, нарочито громко топая.

— Джо-о-о-он! 

Снова тишина. 

— Да не… а, боги, у него же работа, — пользуясь отсутствием соседа, Шерлок, не снимая обувь, повалился на диван и закинул ноги на подлокотник. 

Нужно было ждать еще неделю, пока сделают новый куинке. Лаборант предложил ему что-то новенькое, но Шерлок согласился только на то, чтобы удлинить рукоять буквально на пять сантиметров. Этого должно было быть достаточно для того, чтобы в следующий раз такого не случилось.

Брякнул телефон.  
«Соболезную твоей утрате. У тебя 5 дней отпуска. МХ»

Шерлок чувствовал себя спортсменом, утратившим всё из-за травмы. Солдатом, ставшим вдруг ненужным из-за ранения. Впрочем, как и всякий следователь по гулям, он считался военным, но никогда себя им не чувствовал в полной мере.   
Он тоскливо застонал. 

Если бы Джон был дома, он попросил бы его сварить кофе. Ни у кого не получался такой кофе, как у Джона, и Шерлок успел порядком на него подсесть. 

Холмс тяжело вздохнул и не заметил, как уснул. Когда к шести вечера Джон не вернулся домой, Шерлок начал нервничать. Телефон Ватсона не отвечал и постоянно отправлял его на автоответчик.   
Миссис Хадсон тоже ничего не знала.

— Может, у него какие-то свои дела? Он взрослый человек и может о себе позаботиться.  
— Да какие… — начал было Шерлок, но осекся, вспомнив спортивную сумку, набитую не слишком обычным содержимым. 

Действительно, какие дела могут быть у взрослого гуля? У очень опасного гуля, возможно, одного из сильнейших в Англии.   
Победить Джона силой было, пожалуй, практически невозможно. 

— Он мог еще зайти за продуктами, — сказала, подумав, миссис Хадсон. — У вас в холодильнике вечно если не головы, то пальцы. Надо же что-то и есть, Шерлок, ты посмотри, какой ты худой!  
— Ага, — кивнул Холмс и направился к себе. 

На кухонном столе стояла чашка с давно остывшим кофе. Это было лучше, чем ничего, и Шерлок опустошил её наполовину одним глотком. 

— Зачем было переть столько сахара? — возмутился Шерлок. 

И в следующий момент повалился на пол.

***

Что-то упиралось ему в бок. Шерлок попытался убрать мешающий предмет, но не смог пошевелить рукой. Строптивая конечность, не потерявшая чувствительность, отказывалась двигаться. 

— Паралич скоро пройдет. Побочные эффекты, знаешь. 

Шерлок скосил взгляд к говорившему.   
Он находился в небольшой камере, примерно три на три метра, пол которой был щедро усыпан камнями. За толстыми прутьями решетки стоял человек (человек?) в дорогом черном костюме и самодовольно улыбался.

— Я догадываюсь, что ты хочешь мне сказать. Что искал меня, что перережешь мне горло. Но мне надоело ждать! Поэтому я сам тебя нашел. Вообще вечно я все делаю сам, как обидно. 

Паралич действительно постепенно отпускал. Шерлок смог пошевелить пальцами.

— Ненавижу ждать на самом деле, — гуль, а это точно был гуль, скривил губы. — Поэтому я предпочту, чтобы ты и твой друг убили друг друга. Твоего куинке у меня нет, но есть этот милый ножик, — он наклонился и просунул под прутьями небольшой кинжал, тускло блеснувший в полумраке. — Я немного уравнял ваши шансы, но там уже сам разберешься. Приятно было увидеться, Шерлок Холмс. 

Он рассмеялся, и смех этот был высокий и какой-то ненормальный, словно у его владельца давно уже ехала крыша. 

Шерлок выждал, пока гуль уйдет, и с трудом поднялся. Стукнулся головой о низкий потолок камеры, шатаясь подошел к решетке и дернул её. Прутья были темные, шероховатые и теплые на ощупь, сделанные из куинке-стали как раз для того, чтобы удержать гулей. 

— Гад… ство, — прохрипел Шерлок. 

В углу тихо и как-то булькающе вздохнули. 

— Эй… эм… — после гадости, что была в кофе, соображал Шерлок из рук вон плохо. — Кто… 

Он подошел к лежащему и убрал черную тряпку с его лица. 

— Джон? 

Джон не ответил.

— Эй… — Шерлок попытался перетащить его правее, в полоску тусклого света, чтобы оценить состояние соседа, но тут же отдернул руки, испачканные кровью. — Твою… мать…

«Я немного уравнял ваши шансы» оказалось ничем иным, как вспоротым животом Джона Ватсона. Рана пыталась затянуться, но получалось плохо: Джон булькающее дышал, и его закатившиеся глаза лихорадочно блестели в полумраке.

Шерлок дрожащими руками взял нож и прижал к себе. 

Нет, чертов гуль не уравнял шансы. Он оставил его на ограниченном пространстве рядом с другим гулем, раненым, а оттого очень и очень голодным, и убить его Шерлок мог только вот так — подло, бессознательного.   
При том, что убить Джона он просто не мог. Шерлок прислонился спиной к стене и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он не знал что делать, не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Если Джон нападет первым, он будет отбиваться.  
Если Джон умрет вот так, не просыпаясь… хотя, что за бред, гули живучи, словно крысы, конечно же, он не умрет.

— Гарри… — пробормотал Ватсон, чуть приоткрыв глаза, обнажая еще больше черные белки. 

Он бредил, о чем-то рассказывал, кому-то жаловался на заваленный экзамен. Шерлок почти не дышал, вслушиваясь, пытаясь разобрать обрывочные фразы, собрать их в единый текст. 

— И потом… посмотрел, что он слаб и уязвим… — Джон булькнул кровью. — И созд… Гуля… исправив… ошибки…

Шерлок подался вперед, жадно ловя каждое слово того, что прежде ни один человек еще не слышал.

— Сказал… чтобы… не… сделаю вас завис-мы… друга… живи… на окраине… 

Джон оборвал «рассказ» и снова принялся бормотать что-то невнятное. Иногда упоминал Гарри, несколько раз обратился к некой Ирен. 

Нож-куинке не желал нагреваться у Шерлока в руке. Он пробовал перепилить им прутья, но это было так же эффективно, как если бы он делал это ножом обычным.   
Паника подкрадывалась исподволь и грозила полностью затмить его разум. 

Борясь с желанием удариться головой о стену, Шерлок выдавил:

— Джон…


	17. Кровь на его имени

Джон снял куртку, повесил её на вешалку. Снял ботинки и примостил их у стены так, чтобы никто вдруг о них не запнулся.

— Ну же, ты там долго будешь копаться? 

Он прошел коридором на голос в комнату, где стоял большой круглый стол, накрытый светло-зеленой скатертью с белыми фарфоровыми чашками и блюдцами, с пузатым чайником, из носика которого к потолку поднимался пар.   
За столом сидела женщина, вторая расставляла тарелки — в ней Джон с удивлением узнал Гарри, во второй — с ужасом…

— Мама?   
— Что такое, милый? 

Джон неверяще подошел к ней, коснулся плеча, теплого, живого плеча, и крепко обнял её.

— Джонни, что с тобой? Что-то случилось? — её рука легла ему на макушку, вторая похлопала по плечу. Ты меня задушишь. Неужели ты успел так соскучиться? 

Джон кивнул, сжимая зубы. 

Его мать улыбалась той же улыбкой, которую он помнил, которую хранил на дне своей памяти, как каплю чернил на дне хрустальной чернильницы. 

— Садись пить чай. Гарри испекла просто удивительно вкусное печенье, мне никогда такое не удавалось. 

Его усадили за стол и вручили чашку с чаем, подсунули блюдо с черно-белым печеньем. Словно завороженный, Джон сделал глоток и не сразу понял, что не чувствует отвращения. Чай — чай! — был приятным на вкус, слегка сладковатым, пахнущим травами и чем-то пряным. Он откусил кусочек печенья, и оно шоколадным — он был уверен, что это был именно вкус шоколада — вкусом заполнило рот. 

— Вкусно? — спросила Гарри.  
— Да, — тихо сказал Джон. — Никогда не ел ничего вкуснее.   
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась мама. — Так же ты говорил про торт на дне рождения у младшего Стамфорда. Правда, тебе было пять, но разве это важно? 

Гарри рассмеялась. Она вообще много улыбалась и восхитительно выглядела в темно-синем платье с брошью у воротника, от которой Джон не мог отвести взгляда. 

— Что-то не так?  
— Эм… брошь. Тебе идет, — улыбнулся он.  
— Конечно, идет! Это ведь ты мне подарил её. Уже забыл? С тобой все хорошо? 

Джон вдруг почувствовал себя лишним. Чужим. Занявшим чужое место. Место другого Джона, Джона-человека. Джона, способного есть печенье и чувствовать его настоящий вкус. Джона, который мог на выходных встретиться с семьей. Джона, который дарил сестре подарки и ходил на дни рождения к знакомым. 

Он посмотрел на свои руки, покрытые густой темной кровью.

— Милый…  
— Это ведь… все ненастоящее? — надломившимся голосом спросил он. — Вы… только в моем воображении? 

Улыбка Гарри стала печальной, но так и не увяла полностью. 

— Мы всегда с тобой. Где бы ты ни был.   
— Но… но я… я убил столько людей. И не людей тоже. Я — тот, кто сеет смерть и… — Джон поднял глаза и увидел свое отражение в стекле серванта. У отражения были черные глаза с красной радужкой и темными венами вокруг них. — Я гуль.  
— Нет никакой разницы. Мы все равно любим тебя, — его мать покачала головой.   
— Но… я ведь проснусь, и вы исчезнете, — Джон сжал губы в нить.  
— Но пока что этого не произошло. Иди сюда, — она протянула к нему руки. 

Он упал перед ней на колени и уткнулся лицом в ногу, обтянутую юбкой.  
— Ну же, Джон… Не плачь, Джон, все будет хорошо. Джон.  
— Джон…  
— Слышишь, тебя зовут? 

Он поднял голову. Да, его действительно звали, это был голос Шерлока.

— Ты должен идти, — мама улыбнулась.   
— Я не хочу.   
— Но ты ведь не можешь бросить его одного? — она коснулась губами его лба. — Иди. Там ты нужнее.  
— А… а вы? — выдохнул Джон.  
— Не беспокойся о нас о нас. 

Он поднялся, опираясь на стол. 

Гарри таяла, растворялась в воздухе, становясь все прозрачней и прозрачней, пока от нее не осталось ничего.   
На столе остались стоять тарелки с печеньем и чашки с остатками чая на дне. Джон стер со щеки соленую каплю и вышел прочь.

***

Джон пришел в себя резко, словно вынырнул из омута. 

— Что… что, б… — он попытался сесть и тут же с рыком упал обратно. Лицо его исказила гримаса.  
— Кофе, — тихо сказал Шерлок. — Ты пил кофе?  
— Какой… ох, мать… кофе… — Джон прижал руку к животу. — Хотя… ай… да. Растворимый, я еще думал, что это ты… его купил.   
— Нас развели как последних олухов.   
— Это… я понял. Где мы?  
— Где-то под землей. Два на два метра, решетка, которую я точно не смогу вскрыть. И ты ранен. И, наверное, хочешь есть, — голос Шерлока становился все более безысходным.   
— Очень хочу, — Джон подтянулся на руках и смог кое-как сесть. 

Шерлок истерично хохотнул и воткнул какой-то странный ножик в пол. 

— Я думал, что ты сразу нападешь на меня. Я видел… голодных гулей. Они были безумны и агрессивны.  
— Я уже был когда-то безумен и агрессивен. Но научился держать себя в руках. 

Шерлок удивленно вытянул лицо.

— Значит, ты не планируешь меня есть?   
— Ты придурок, Шерлок. Если ты еще не понял, то я объясню, — Джон снял с себя запачканную рубашку и, соорудив из нее перевязку, затянул рукава на животе узлом, фиксируя рану. — Друзей не едят. 

Он поднялся, хватаясь за стену, и прошел к решетке. Щелкнул по ней пальцем. С минуту просто стоял, не двигаясь, переводя дух. 

— А еще… тут можно было бы удержать обычного гуля, это место было создано как раз для этого. Но не меня. Я не планирую умирать сегодня. 

Его кагуне появился медленно, очень тяжело — давала о себе знать потеря крови — и принял вид латной перчатки, которой Джон и выломал сначала кусок одного прута, а затем и второго, делая перерывы и расширяя дыру все больше и больше, пока в нее не можно было выбраться наружу. 

— Я… буду прав, если скажу, что это работа моего старого знакомого с четным количеством лап?  
— Да, похоже это он.  
— Вот гадина.

Шерлок выбрался наружу и помог вылезть Джону. Он взвалил его руку себе на плечо и, согнувшись в три погибели, пошел в указанном направлении к предполагаемому выходу, помогая идти со… другу.   
Когда впереди забрезжил свет, воображаемая скоба отпустила сердце Шерлока. 

Они были живы. 

И пусть Джон дышал все тяжелее, и кровь все сильнее пузырилась у него на губах, Холмс был как никогда рад, что его сожитель — тот, кто он есть. 

Потом, когда все закончится, когда Джон, напоенный кровью и накормленный до отвала, с промытой раной и свежей повязкой будет спать, Шерлока осенит. 

Он видел лицо «Паука».


	18. О, Смерть

Рана заживала из рук вон плохо. Помогая менять перевязки, Шерлок сматывал метры окровавленных бинтов и, вместо того чтобы просто выбросить их в мусорку, сжигал потом на пустыре.   
Джон полулежал на диване, обложенный со всех сторон подушками, иногда поворачивал голову к беззвучно работающему телевизору или протягивая руку к стакану с кровью на столике.

— Это та гадость, что была в кофе. Она не дает мне восстановиться.   
— Наверное, — покивал Шерлок. После возвращения на Бейкер-стрит обнаружилось, что все следы были аккуратно уничтожены, что исключило возможность исследовать треклятое пойло. — Но… ты все равно восстанавливаешься лучше любого человека!  
— Шерлок, — протянул Джон. — Это капля в море! В обычных условиях такая рана полностью излечилась бы у меня с… минут за десять. А я сижу тут уже второй день!

Шерлок пододвинул к нему тарелку с мясом. 

Мясо было жареное, Шерлок самолично стоял у плиты, готовя его. Прежде он никогда бы не занимался подобным. Да, у него и до этого был полный холодильник мертвечины, но это была именно мертвечина — руки и ноги, пальцы, ступни, которые оставались частями человеческих тел и служили для исследований. 

То же, что он вытащил со дна морозильной камеры, завернутое в полиэтилен, воспринималось не иначе как кусок мяса, навроде того, которого так много в супермаркетах на полках. У Шерлока никогда не возникало ассоциаций с коровой при виде упакованной говядины, так не получилось и соотнести это с человеком, которого он никогда не знал.

Впервые за много лет его замутило от подобного. 

— А если… сшить рану?  
— Чем?  
— Неважно, чем. Это будет лучше, чем так, да?  
— Ну, определенно.   
— Отлично, — Шерлок принялся носиться по комнате в поисках пальто и обуви.   
— Что ты задумал?  
— Увидишь, — Холмс загадочно улыбнулся и выбежал прочь.

***

Нужная Шерлоку лаборатория находилась на минус первом этаже и внешне представляла собой смесь морга с больничной палатой военных времен, когда в одном зале, разделенные только ширмами, стояли множество коек, а в данном случае — столов. 

— Миссис Степлтон… — позвал Шерлок, одновременно стуча по двери.   
— Мистер Холмс? — одна из ширм шевельнулась.   
— Я по поводу куинке и…  
— Сейчас, буквально пять минут.   
— Я подожду, не спешите. 

Шерлок сунул руки в карманы пальто и принялся мерить помещение неспешными шагами.   
Кроме миссис Степлтон и его самого, в лаборатории был кто-то третий.

— Тело опознали? 

Шерлок навострил уши.

— Да, гуль S ранга, «Кровавая Мери», бикаку. Её ловили в течение последних семи лет.  
— И… кто же её убил?  
— Предположительно другой гуль. Нашли сегодня утром. Следователь Лестрейд сказал показать её вам для определения, насколько она подойдет для создания куинке. Повреждения серьезные, сами видите…  
— Вижу.

Шерлок подошел к столу, на котором были разложены разнообразнейшие инструменты устрашающего вида — щипцы, скальпели и так далее. Холмс вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть время. Смятый чек, вытащенный вместе с ним, покатился по столу, Шерлок подхватил его и засунул обратно.  
Изогнутая игла больно уколола его палец, проткнув бумажку чека. 

— О боги… так, Китти, сейчас ты отвезешь тело в лабораторию А2, а затем отнесешь форму 121 к мистеру Холмсу на заполнение.  
— Эм-м… что-то не так?  
— Она беременна, Китти. И срок немаленький. Это редкостная удача для исследований. 

Ширму отдернули в сторону, и рыжая лаборантка принялась выталкивать в узкий проход каталку с телом на ней.

— Здравствуйте, следователь Холмс! — Китти одарила его сахарной улыбкой.

Шерлок не ответил.  
Миссис Степлтон вымыла руки и повернулась к нему.

— Да… куинке…  
— Если вы заняты, я могу зайти завтра. Или послезавтра.  
— Прости, Шерлок, но я буду тебе очень благодарна, если ты так сделаешь.  
— Никаких проблем. 

Он вышел в коридор, по полу которого громыхали расхлябанные колеса каталки.   
Никто не удосужился накрыть труп тканью. Так поступали с мертвыми людьми, но никак не с гулями. Презрение — оно в деталях, в попирании такой мелочью, как не закрытые после смерти глаза. 

Шерлок смотрел вслед Мери Морстен, а она смотрела него и не видела.  
Ничего уже не видела.

***

Скрипнула дверь, и Джон по привычке вскинулся, но тут же зашипел от боли, о которой успел уже позабыть.

— Ш-шерлок?

Запрокинув голову, он увидел седую женщину, но никак не Шерлока. Женщина смотрела на него изучающе, как-то совсем по-шерлоковски, от чего у Джона по коже прошел холодок.

— Майк говорил, что у него отпуск, но, похоже, его нет дома.  
— А… ага, — Джон кивнул. — Он… убежал на работу.   
— Надолго ли?  
— Н-не знаю, надеюсь, что нет.  
— Я мама Шерлока. А вы… мистер Ватсон, так? — женщина поставила стул возле дивана и села. — И вы, похоже, ранены. Почему вы не в больнице?  
— Понимаете… Шерлок сказал, что в больнице меня будет проще найти и добить. 

Что Джон действительно умел делать мастерски, так это врать. Не краснея, не сбиваясь, глядя в глаза собеседнику и свято веря в свою ложь. Порой ему было зверски стыдно за это, но иначе было нельзя. 

— О… так это был гуль?

Джон скривил губы и кивнул. 

— Понимаю. Но тогда со стороны Шерлока ужасно безответственно оставить вас одного. Надеюсь, причина была важной.  
— Я тоже надеюсь. 

Они просидели молча минут пять или больше. Мать Шерлока смотрела на изображение черепа на стене, Джон — прямо перед собой. 

— Надеюсь, вы пострадали не из-за него.   
— Нет, я… я сам виноват. Наоборот, он спас меня.   
— Людям лучше избегать гулей всеми силами. Жаль, что их не так просто отличить в толпе, — она поправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Мой муж умел это делать. Он словно чувствовал их.   
— И?  
— Его убили. В моей профессии смерть — обычное дело. Я… тоже была следователем когда-то.  
— Почему… перестали?  
— Вышла замуж. Заботы, дети. Впрочем, и Майкрофт, и Шерлок пошли, можно сказать, по моим стопам.   
— Не боитесь?  
— Чего?  
— Что их убьют? Гули.

Миссис Холмс фыркнула. Её внешний вид как-то неуловимо изменился, заставив Джона поверить, что эта женщина убивала и убивала много.

— Мой старший сын уже мертв. И гули тут ни при чем. Он утонул в озере, банально и глупо. Мой средний сын лишился ноги, но не жизни. Мой младший сын в любой момент может погибнуть. Смерть не бывает слишком ранней или запоздалой, мистер Ватсон. Она всегда приходит вовремя. И когда это время настает, никто не сможет его избежать. Кто бы это ни был.


	19. Некролог

Майкрофт стоял, окруженный людьми, и о чем-то с пафосом говорил. Вслушавшись, Шерлок понял, что говорит он на японском и окружили его как раз японцы: коренастый мужчина с высокими залысинами, мужчина пониже с очень недовольным видом, женщина с лентой в волосах и родинкой на подбородке и еще один седой, как лунь, парень с взглядом старика и очками на носу. 

Как бы странно это ни звучало, но японцы здесь были делом довольно обычным, как и англичане в Токио. Две островные страны заключили союз в борьбе с гулями еще в начале пятидесятых, и с тех пор многие проекты, как, например, изобретение RC-сканера, проводились в сотрудничестве между ними. 

Шерлок потер скулу и многозначительно посмотрел на брата. Ему нужен был доступ к третьему архиву и желательно быстрее, но требовалось письменное разрешение, чтобы взять документы домой в оцифрованном виде. Будет лучше, если он не просто будет присматривать за Джоном, а еще и поищет информацию об одноглазых гулях. 

Майкрофт закончил свои разъяснения, японскую делегацию поманила за собой Антея. 

Седой парень на мгновение остановился перед Шерлоком, кивнул ему и сказал:

— Watashi no sonkei, Karasu-san.

Шерлок провел его удивленным взглядом.

— Что он сказал?   
— Не послал тебя, не бойся. Он тебя вроде как уважил, — фыркнул Майкрофт.   
— Я рад, ага.   
— Хорошо, что ты сам пришел. Держи, — Холмс-старший протянул ему белый конверт с печатью CCG.   
— О бо-о-оги, опять эта хрень, — Шерлок скривился. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу придумывать, что сюда писать.  
— Напиши что-нибудь. В связи с последними событиями, с «Пауком» и «Тамплиером» было принято обновить документацию, — Майкрофт стукнул тростью о пол. 

— Так тебя растак, — Шерлок сунул конверт в карман и снова уколол палец.  
— Прекрати сгонять на мне свое ужасное настроение. По идее, ты в отпуске и должен отдохнуть, но выглядишь так, словно на тебе воду возят.

«Хуже». 

— Ладно. Мне нужен кусок третьей базы данных на дом. Сообрази мне автограф, будь добр.   
— Остается только догадываться, зачем тебе гора старых винтов, — Майкрофт вырвал из блокнота страницу и вручил её брату. — Надеюсь, из этого выйдет польза. Ладно, сайонара, Шерлок.

Шерлок закатил глаза и обреченно вздохнул.

***

 

Джон выглядел куда хуже, когда Шерлок вернулся домой, груженный увесистой сумкой. 

— Заходила твоя мать, — тускло сказал он, не поднимая голову с подушки.   
— О-о-ох, блин, — Шерлок поймал себя на том, что слишком много ругается в этот день, но остановить себя было слишком сложно. — Она пропылесосила тебе мозги?   
— Ну… вроде того. Я едва не признался, что именно я отрубил её старшему сыну ногу. И… у тебя правда было два брата?   
— Да, — Шерлок вытащил из кармана иглу и швырнул пальто на вешалку. — Только Шерринфорда я и в глаза-то не видел, он умер до моего рождения. Да и Майкрофт его тоже с трудом вспоминает. Лучше смотри, что у меня для тебя есть!   
— Я почти этому рад. 

Штопать живое тело было куда сложнее, чем мертвое. Джон помогал больше советами, чем делом, пока Шерлок потел над стежками. Шов был в очередной раз обеззаражен, кровавые бинты отправились в мусорный пакет, игла — вымыта и надежно спрятана. Вымотанный Холмс притащил Джону мясо из холодильника и упал в кресло. 

Он чувствовал себя уставшим настолько, что неплохо было бы уронить голову на ближайшую подушку и проспать часов двадцать кряду. Впервые свежая перевязка, закрывающая Джону половину торса, не стала сразу же наливаться красными пятнами, что вселяло надежду на то, что гадость в его крови перестанет наконец-то тормозить регенерацию и он придет в норму.

Шерлок чувствовал себя жутко виноватым перед ним и не мог объяснить происхождение этой эмоции. В последнее время он вообще мало что мог себе объяснить. Люди, гули… раньше все было просто — вот гуль, убей его. 

— Рассказывай.  
— Что?  
— О чем ты так мрачно молчишь.   
— Тебе… не понравится это.   
— Говори.  
— Мери Морстен мертва. 

Джон окаменел. 

— Это… он сделал, ведь так? Он знает всё о тебе и обо мне.  
— Вероятнее всего, да. 

Шерлок ждал. Чего угодно. Наверное, для гулей так же нормально грустить и печалиться, как и для людей.

Джон не двигался и, кажется, не дышал. Смотрел перед собой, и глаза его то наливались чернотой, то становились нормальными. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто кто-то добавлял чернила в молоко, а молоко в чернила.

— Пойди… — сказал он абсолютно спокойно. — К Джанин. И скажи, пусть уходят к северным ходам. Пусть… берет всё в свои руки и уводит их. Скажи… скажи, что я не оставлю их одних. Пожалуйста, Шерлок.

Холмс кивнул, как можно быстрее собрался и вышел прочь. 

Спустя три минуты после того, как за ним захлопнулась дверь, Джон отмер и беззвучно заплакал, закрыв руками лицо. 

***

 

В гульих подземельях разрасталась паника. Она невидимым куполом накрывала пространство, становилась почти осязаемой, и Шерлоку казалось, что если он не будет себя контролировать, то тоже предастся ей. 

Мери Морстен убили у самого входа, пятно её крови на земле еще не смылось дождями, и был только вопрос времени, когда же следователи придут сюда. 

Джанин приняла новость о своем повышении стойко. Шерлок, впервые стоявший к ней настолько близко, видел, что она измучена. Измученность эта была не физическая, а какая-то моральная, словно у человека, которому довольно длительное время по жизни жутко не везет. 

— Я справлюсь. Пусть мистер Ватсон не беспокоится, мой названный отец научил меня всему.   
— Отец?  
— Да, мистер Холмс! Отец! — она вспылила. — Порой вы ужасно некомпетентны в таких вопросах. Настолько, что хочется вам врезать, и я бы врезала, если бы это не огорчило мистера Ватсона, — Джанин опустила плечи. — Ладно. Мариша выведет вас через другой ход. 

Шерлок послушно шел за своим непривычно молчаливым поводырем, сунув руки в карманы, и думал. 

Все эти люди… гули! Хотя какая к черту разница…   
Просто, наверное, ужасно не знать, что тебя ждет завтра. Быть может, как раз завтра тебе придется бросать все и срываться с места, бежать куда-то.   
Так чувствуют себя жители стран, где идет война. Кто знает, когда твой дом сравняют с землей? Может, у твоей двери уже стоят те, кто хочет отправить тебя на тот свет, а ты и не знаешь.   
Жить в перманентном состоянии войны.   
Что может быть хуже.

Впереди забрезжил свет, пробивающийся сквозь частые прутья решетки. 

— Спасибо, Мариша, что вывела, — Шерлок попытался улыбнуться как-то можно более ободряюще. 

Девочка скривила губы. Кожа у её глаз покраснела.   
Холмс ждал чего угодно, но не того, что она обнимет его, вцепившись в его пальто.

— Не умирайте, пожалуйста! Тетя Мери умерла, а вы не умирайте! И дяде Джону не дайте умереть! Обещайте мне, что не умрете!

Шерлок рассеянно погладил девочку по голове. 

— Обещаю.

***

 

Придя домой, Шерлок вытащил из конверта лист белой бумаги, размашисто черкнул по нему ручкой и спрятал обратно.


	20. Старт

Пожалуй, только слепой решил бы, что с Джоном всё в порядке, а Шерлок слепым не был. 

Прямой, как палка, из-за туго стянувших его торс бинтов (слава богу, теперь они были чистыми) гуль варил кофе, перекладывал с места на место какие-то вещи, брал и возвращал туда, где стояла, то одну, то другую книжку. На предложение Шерлока прилечь и, если ему что-то нужно, просто попросить (ведь я не особо занят, могу отвлечься!) Джон отреагировал тяжелым взглядом, и Холмс предпочел заткнуться, а еще через три минуты сорок секунд понял, что тот пытается отвлечься. 

И лучше Шерлоку не лезть к нему в голову, чтобы понять отчего. 

Надрывно гудел ноутбук на столе, из квартиры миссис Хадсон приторно сладко несло выпечкой. Шерлок меланхолично клацал мышью, пролистывая многочисленные отчеты, пробегая взглядом по сведениям о гулях, когда-либо обезвреженных на территории Соединенного Королевства. 

Он нашел две какуджи, убитых в семьдесят девятом и восемьдесят втором — оба были не завершены и оттого безумны. Обнаружил самого старого гуля: восьмидесятилетнего деда, заправлявшего кладбищем. 

Единственный одноглазый гуль, обнаруженный на первом выданном накопителе, был действительно одноглазым, носил прозвище «Пират» и окладистую рыжую бороду. 

Джон в очередной раз хлопнул дверцей холодильника. Шерлок старался не думать о том, что именно он ест.  
Второй накопитель оказался полон видеофайлов. Открыв первый, Холмс обнаружил запись с камер слежения за позапрошлый месяц.

— Идиоты! — взревел следователь. — Я же объяснил, что мне нужно! Ну не… тьфу, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и принялся тереть виски. С каждым часом его дурного труда голова болела все больше.  
— Ничего не нашел?  
— Абсолютно ничего. Ни слова о том, каким образом у гуля может быть односторонний какуган. Хотя… скажи мне, у гуля и человека могут быть дети? 

Джон на минуту задумался.

— Нет. В случае, если мать — гуль, её организм перетравит плод, если человек — плод отторгнется из-за разницы видов. Во всяком случае, я так думаю.

Шерлок поиграл желваками. Незаданный вопрос волновал его уже не первый день, но прежде сказанное Джоном остужало его пыл. В конце концов у гулей есть право (ха-ха) на собственные заморочки и традиции. 

— Я… я тут еще спросить хотел. Не хочешь — не отвечай, конечно… Ты когда был ранен, говорил что-то гулях на окраине и… еще о чем-то. Что это было?

Джон побледнел еще сильнее обычного.

— Я… я много сказал?  
— Да нет, не особо. А что?  
— Это… это были наши сказки, Шерлок. И, по правилам, я должен был бы убить тебя за них, но ты не виноват в том, что услышал их… В общем, просто сделай вид, что ничего не было, ладно?  
— Да, конечно, я понимаю, — Холмс кивнул. — Я просто должен был поп…  
— Шерлок, смотри! — Джон указал на что-то за его спиной.   
— Что?  
— Я видел его только мельком, но я уверен, что это он, Шерлок! В вашей распроклятой конторе! 

На экране в одном из квадратов видео «Паук», одетый в довольно простую одежду, с блокнотом в руках проходил сквозь RC-сканер.   
И тот даже не думал звенеть.

***

 

На самом деле «Ричард Брук» оказался человеком (человеком?) по имени Джеймс Мориарти, молодым преподавателем математики в Вестминстерской школе. Его лицо появилось на ориентировках следователей, а затем и в прессе, и на телевидении с той поправкой, что там его разыскивали как простого убийцу. 

Школа, в которой он преподавал, раздула скандал, который только сыграл на руку CCG. Гули по своей природе были хитры и изворотливы, иначе бы они просто не выжили. Они могли скрываться долгое время, и единственным способом заставить их оступиться и начать делать одну за одной фатальные для себя ошибки была паника. Сделать разыскиваемого врагом номер один: убийцей или насильником — чем страшнее, тем лучше. Сделать так, чтобы каждый человек всматривался в лица прохожих, а полиция была в любой момент готова сообщить следователям о находке.

Подобную травлю применяли крайне редко, на памяти Шерлока — всего однажды, но для гуля-каннибала сделали поправку. 

Имя Джима Мориарти было на слуху, его зверские преступления (тут даже не пришлось привирать) обсуждали все, кто мог это делать.

Лондон напоминал осиное гнездо и гудел примерно так же. 

— Игра началась, — сказал Джон вечером второго дня с начала действий CCG.

Шерлок только кивнул. Он не мог бы сказать лучше. 

— Не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте, — уронил Ватсон и больше не сказал ни слова, пока не закончился выпуск новостей. 

***

 

Шерлок сидел у Майкрофта в кабинете, и это был первый раз за долгое время, когда он пришел сюда абсолютно добровольно. 

С того дня как брат сообщил ему о появлении в городе «Тамплиера», помещение, кажется, стало раза в два захламленнее печатными изданиями и давило еще сильнее. Хотелось сорвать с окна тяжелые шторы, распахнуть его и выбрасывать на улицу книжки и прочие просто бесполезные вещи. С учетом того, что дома у Шерлока тоже был не особый порядок и аскетизм, это говорило о том, что Майкрофту надо было посетить психолога или другого врача, который бы нашел причину этой его привычки. 

— Я слушаю.   
— Мне нужен мой куинке.  
— АКД-2 еще не закончен, осталось немного.   
— Я о другом куинке. Мне нужен «Бездомный». 

Майкрофт сжал губы. 

Много лет назад, когда Шерлок притащил труп гуля (лучше бы мамочке не знать, что её тогда пятнадцатилетний сын сделал с головой гуля), у него, уставшего и сонного, спросили, кого же он, в конце концов, убил, и Шерлок ответил: «Не знаю. Какого-то бездомного».

— Зачем он тебе? Ты ведь в отпуске.   
— На то есть причины.  
— Мне не нравится то, что ты там задумал.  
— Не имеет никакого значения, нравится это тебе или нет. — Голосом Шерлока можно было замораживать спирт. — Мне уже давно не пятнадцать. И мне нужен мой куинке.   
— Ладно. Ты получишь его, — Майкрофт отодвинул в сторону бумаги. — Я могу хотя бы примерно узнать, во что ты собираешься влипнуть?  
— Не сейчас. Немного позже. 

«Бездомный» создавался в ту пору, когда в ходу еще не было футляров для куинке, и с чемоданом в руке Шерлок чувствовал себя непривычно и странно.

Обыденно. Как самый обычный следователь, пусть и особого класса. Который не был уверен в своей победе. 

Шерлок выудил из кармана телефон и разблокировал его. 

«У меня нет пути назад», — гласила смс, пришедшая рано утром с неопределяемого номера.  
«И у тебя нет».  
«Встретимся и решим все раз и навсегда».


	21. Имя для пути

Иногда Шерлоку снился почти один и тот же сон. 

Что это было, порождение подсознания или же что-то другое, он не знал (честно говоря, его вообще мало заботили как сновидения, так и потребность спать вообще), но факт оставался фактом: примерно два-три раза в месяц Шерлок во сне собирал вещи в небольшой чемодан на колесиках с выдвижной ручкой, покупал билет, садился в автобус у окна и куда-то ехал. 

Все было бы довольно обычно, мало ли что и кому снится, но в силу того, что в семье Холмсов было принято видеть исключительно черно-белые сны, один единственный цветной выбивался из ряда и потому не давал Шерлоку покоя. 

Сон был не то чтобы цветной. Он был почти реальный — со своей атмосферой, почти реальными ощущениями, какими-то непонятными связями и, кажется, даже запахами. Шерлок раз за разом собирал вещи (всякий раз выбирая другие рубашки), платил другую сумму за билет и смотрел в окно, любуясь мелькающими за ним пейзажами, всегда яркими и до невозможного красивыми. 

Различать цвета человеческому глазу позволяют некие «колбочки и палочки». Шуткой природы было то, что глазам мужчин было доступно ограниченное количество оттенков, в то время как довольно большой процент женщин из-за куда большего количества тех же колбочек видел мир куда ярче и многогранней.

Некоторое время назад ученые CCG обнаружили, что такая же особенность, исключенная у мужчин-людей, вполне возможна для мужчин-гулей. 

Рассматривая во сне через стекло удивительные, невозможные в реальном мире, покрытые инеем серо-розово-сизые деревья на фоне гор, Шерлок дернулся от своей догадки и проснулся, чтобы уже не уснуть до самого утра. 

Во сне он был гулем и видел как гуль. 

Каждый раз. 

Он никогда не задумывался спросить у Джона, как тот видит. Честно признать, он вообще в последнее время начал считать, что доставать кого-то подобными нетактичными вопросами как минимум некультурно. Ватсон и так натерпелся (за эту неделю, месяц, жизнь). Мэри Морстен нанесла ему удар ниже пояса своей смертью, а кто знает, сколько еще способен вынести боли и потерь один Джон Ватсон. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы тот окончательно раскололся на куски от случайного тычка. 

В Академии им преподавали психологию, и, пусть Шерлок старательно прогуливал эти пары, кое-какие конспекты таки завелись у него в тетради и потом были перечитаны на досуге. Великим психологом это его не сделало, он все так же не понимал всех граней человеческих отношений, пропустил трех влюбленных в него девушек, каждая из которых в свое время влепила ему пощечину, как оказалось, за то, что он вовремя не заметил прицельной стрельбы глазами в его сторону. 

Жизненный опыт Шерлока утверждал то, что чувства, какими бы они ни были, есть у всех: и у людей, и у гулей, хотя последних ограничивали в их уважении законы. 

Еще жизненного опыта было достаточно, чтобы увидеть что его сосед, пусть уже и свободно передвигается по квартире, не хватаясь за углы и прижимая руку к животу, все еще сдерживает себя, чтобы не завыть от чего-то своего, гульего, всего, на что у него нет прав. 

Вечером Шерлок, захлопнув ноутбук, оделся и, взяв чемодан, ушел из дому, впервые за многое время не абсолютно уверенный, что вернется назад.

***

 

— Хочешь спрятать иголку — брось её в стог сена. 

Шерлок был без чемодана. Он избавился от него еще два этажа назад, взяв обе косы в руку и намотав цепь на рукав пальто. Достаточно негромоздко, достаточно удобно, достаточно быстро, чтобы нанести первый удар и не остаться без головы. 

— Хочешь спрятать гуля — спрячь его у всех на виду, перед носом у того, кто его ищет. 

К чести Джима Мориарти, костюм на нем был не мятый (Шерлок видел это даже в сумерках), хотя гуль вроде бы и находился в бегах, да и в общем вид был довольный собой. То, что сейчас он находится в забытом богом и людьми помещении какого-то древнего угольного склада, которым не пользовались уже лет двадцать, его ничуть не волновало. 

— Молли? — коротко бросил Шерлок.  
— Бинго, Шерлок. Не ждал?  
— Я надеялся, что она будет более осмотрительна при выборе ухажеров. 

Джим Мориарти фыркнул. 

— Да она почти слепа в этом плане, раз вздыхала за тобой! Каюсь, я продлил бы наше знакомство, но ты поступил по-свински, объявив травлю. Нехорошо. 

Шерлок промолчал.

— Ты без чемодана? Выбиваешься из стиля, — издевательски хохотнул гуль.  
— Ты без маски? Выбиваешься из стиля, — вторил ему Холмс, копируя интонацию. Получилось довольно уязвляюще и реагировать пришлось быстро — тонкая паучья лапа встретилась с цепью, но разрубить её не смогла. 

Джим Мориарти закричал — протяжно, местами визгливо. Одна за другой отростки кагуне прорывали его одежду на спине, высвобождаясь. Четыре с одной стороны, четыре со второй, всего восемь, как лап у паука. И выглядели они точно так же. 

Часть кагуне закрыла верхнюю половину лица гуля, делая его еще более похожим на чудовище. Пластина, похожая на кусок маски с отростками-зубами по низу и дюжиной белых мелких глаз, среди которых безумно смотрел родной Джимов: обычного размера, черно-красный. 

— Какуджа, — выдохнул Шерлок. 

Он ожидал увидеть просто более сильного гуля, честно говоря, хватило бы и щупалец, пусть даже восьми. Вместо этого он получил настоящее чудовище.

— Шерлок! — «Паук» бросился в атаку. — Шерлокшерлокшерлокшерлок!

Сталь куинке столкнулась с щупальцами, цепь обвила три из них и рассекла пополам, но три новых заняли их место.   
Если бы Шерлок не был Шерлоком, он был бы уже мертв.

— Ты бы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ыстрый! — почти восторженно подметил Мориарти, разбивая пол. — Как весело! Как на мой день рождения! Шерлок, ты принес подарок? Да, ты принес подарок, я съем тебя после всего, вместо именинного торта! Расскажи мне, каков на вкус торт?

Коса отсекла еще четыре лапы, но вместо них буквально тут же появились четыре новые. 

Шерлок сквозь зубы проклял «Тигра», испортившего «АКД». С родной косой он бы смог подобраться на расстояние, невыгодное для «Паука», и сделать удар, но вместо этого он вынужден бегать, словно заяц по складу, чтобы иметь место для маневра, в то время как его противник успевает еще и нести бред сумасшедшего. 

— Я понял! Я вспомнил! Ты из тех, да, тех, что убийцы по рождению! Ты быстрый, почти как гуль! Но я быстрее! Потому что я больше, чем гуль! 

По широкой дуге одна из лап, словно масло, рассекла пальто Шерлока и оставила глубокую рану у него на боку.

***

 

— Ваш кофе, сэр.  
— Спасибо, Антея. 

Рядом с чашкой женщина поставила блюдечко, на котором аккуратной пирамидкой лежали круглые домашние пирожные. Хоть это и было не положено по уставу, Антея любила своего начальника и не могла смотреть, когда он целый день обходится без еды, пусть и не могла набраться наглости и принести ему домашнего супа или чего-то подобного.

— Не задерживайтесь допоздна, все-таки пятница.   
— Мне нужно закончить с завещаниями, вместо меня этого не сделает никто.

Антея кивнула. Подобная бумажная работа не была ни легкой, ни приятной, новые бланки заменяли старые и в случае смерти играли роль последних слов. 

По сути, это была старая бюрократизированная традиция из тех времен, когда было обычным делом меняться разными мелочами, чтобы в случае кончины о тебе напоминали хотя бы они. 

Майкрофт устало потер висок, собрал бланки в стопку и уже собрался было спрятать их в плотный картонный конверт, как на глаза ему попалась знакомая фамилия.

«Шерлок Холмс, следователь вне классов».

Поддавшись соблазну, Майкрофт развернул бланк, ожидая увидеть что угодно, вплоть до пустого листка.   
В завещании следователь был волен писать все, что угодно, хоть матерный посыл начальства на все четыре стороны — до самой его смерти никто не имел права смотреть что. 

Усмехнувшись короткой фразе, Майкрофт продолжил работу.

«Я пообещал не умирать».

***

 

«Ты слишком самоуверенный, Шерлок!»

Когда Майкрофт сказал это ему, Шерлок не на шутку обиделся, даже нагрубил брату (ему было восемь), но сейчас, спустя много лет, понял, что тот был прав. 

Он слишком самоуверенный, и это его в итоге сгубило. Он мог бы измотать гуля, заставить его делать ошибки и нанести удар по незащищенной шее, лет десять назад он бы так и сделал, но теперь цепь слушалась его куда хуже, а он не удосужился выделить время, чтобы вспомнить былые навыки, потому что решил, что слишком хорош для этого. 

На его могиле наверняка напишут «Умер по глупости». 

И это будет правильная, черт побери, эпитафия.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ше-е-е-е-е-ерлок! Я думал, ты будешь сильнее! А ты слабак! И твой друг слабак. Вы все такие сла-а-а-а-абые! Все вокруг, подумать только! 

Сильный удар отшвырнул Шерлока в стену, и подняться у него уже не получилось. Кровь пропитала рубашку, и та приклеилась к ране. Если все пойдет так и дальше, то он просто умрет от кровопотери. 

— Тебе конец, Ворон из CCG. На деле ты оказался не больше, чем курица, — Мориарти широко улыбнулся, и в комплексе с «маской» это выглядело жутко. 

Шерлок сцепил зубы. Он не боялся смерти, он вообще мало чего боялся в этой жизни, но ситуация бесславной кончины была обидной. 

— Ита-а-а-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! — «Паук» сорвался на крик и вдруг начал дергаться, словно его били током. 

Шерлок широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Лапы чудовища тщетно пытались вывернуться в обратную сторону, чтобы схватить и растерзать того, кто стоял прямо за спиной их владельца. Джима Мориарти подняло и отшвырнуло в сторону. 

— Вот ублюдка кусок!   
— Джон?.. — выдохнул Шерлок.  
— И ты тоже ублюдка кусок! — прорычал Ватсон. — Мог бы и сказать, куда поперся, почему я должен тебя искать?  
— Я…

Договорить Шерлок не успел. Опираясь на кагуне, Джим Мориарти поднялся и бросился на нового врага. Теперь драка больше напоминала побоище, в котором оба врага были не прочь запустить руки другому в живот и погреть их о чужие внутренности. 

Шерлок впервые видел Джона с полностью высвобожденным кагуне. В пылу драки было сложно рассмотреть подробно, но в общем было видно, как раз за разом гуль ростовым щитом отсекает «лапы» противника, а те, что вырастают заново, бесполезно скребут по странного вида нагруднику, закрывающему грудь и спину Джона. 

Чувствуя, как к горлу подбирается тошнота из-за потери крови, Шерлок понял, что на его соседе нет маски. Вместо нее от нагрудника вверх, закрывая шею и лицо до глаз, было нечто, напоминающее нижнюю часть рыцарского шлема. Это выглядело так, словно…

— Почему-у-у-у-у?! — заорал «Паук». — Я же сильнее, сильнее, сильнее! Ну?!

Новые лапы появлялись и тут же исчезали, гуля шатало. Он бросился на Джона в рукопашную и был встречен кагуне-перчаткой, проткнувшей его насквозь. 

— Почему? — спросил Джим уже тихо. — Я ведь… сильнее!  
— Я завершен, — ответил Джон. — А ты безумен, ты опасен в своем безумии. Ты убил многих из тех, кого я знал.  
— Я? Но ведь…  
— Ты ел их, а они ели тебя, не так ли?   
— Откуда… ты знаешь?   
— Я нашел способ заткнуть их.   
— А… ясно, — глаза Мориарти на мгновение стали нормальными, жуткая маска исчезла. 

***

 

Мать Джима Мориарти сбежала из роддома сразу же после того, как медсестра, принесшая ей сына на кормление, вышла из палаты. Женщина была изнурена тяжелыми родами, то и дело останавливалась, чтобы отдышаться, но адреналин и страх помогли ей добраться до черного хода и покинуть больницу до того, как её хватились. А там — бежать, бежать, чтобы никто не догадался, почему её сыну невозможно сделать не единой прививки и кем был его отец. 

К чести ребенка, за все время побега он не издал и звука. 

Позже, когда его мать добралась до убежища и наконец-то рассмотрела, то не удержалась и заплакала. Ребенок был вылитый отец.

— Смотри, Артур, какой он милый. Он прекрасен, — шептала она, искренне надеясь, что на том свете её возлюбленного отпустят на пару минут взглянуть на сына.

Никому не следовало знать, какой ценой ей дался этот ребенок. После того, как два месяца назад следователи уничтожили того, кого она любила, ей пришлось самой искать, где взять основную часть своего рациона — человеческое мясо, без которого её нерожденный сын умер бы от голода. 

Она искала гулей, тех, кто знал её любимого, и некоторые помогли ей, хоть и не отнеслись с радушием. А потом она и вовсе убила человека. Ударила кирпичом по голове, хватило одного удара. Где только и силы взялись? 

Она очень хотела этого ребенка. 

— Артур Клеменс Дирайли, — так звали отца ребенка, она желала увековечить его имя, но это было опасно. — Нет. Нет.   
Нельзя. Джеймс. Джим. 

Мориарти. 

Она верила, что её девичья фамилия принесет полугулю удачи в жизни. 

***

 

Джон уложил его на пол и сделал шаг назад. Жуткая рана на животе «Паука» не затягивалась. 

— Мама… мне больно… — простонал он. — Почему мне так больно? Где Себ? О боги, я съел Себа! — по щекам Мориарти потекли слезы. — Зачем я это сделал? Я… Я… Прости меня… Мама… 

Он затих. 

Шерлок встал, опираясь на стену и, шатаясь, подошел к Джону. Кагуне того исчезло, и теперь Ватсон выглядел довольно обычно, если не брать во внимание черных глаз. 

— Как ты?   
— Зацепило, — скривился Шерлок. — Жить буду.   
— Ты дурак. Тебе не выстоять против какуджи.   
— Говоришь это, как какуджа? Я намекну Майкрофту, что тебе не хватает еще одной "S" в ранге.

Джон кивнул. 

— Он бы стал нормальным. Потом. Если бы я не выбрал тебя.   
— Спасибо. 

Шерлок посмотрел на испачканную кровью руку и пошатнулся. 

Потом уже, после того, как Шерлоку зашили рану и наложили повязку, после того, как Шерлок громко поругался с врачами и потребовал доставить себя домой, сидя в такси, Джон тихо сказал:

— Мне жаль его на самом деле. Он был и гулем, и человеком. Мог жить в обоих мирах. Может, даже мог что-то изменить, если бы не ступил на кривую дорожку. 

Шерлок только кивнул. Наверное, мог.


	22. Эпилог.

Телевизор работал достаточно громко, но миссис Хадсон услышала, как её квартиранты вернулись домой. Судя по всему, Шерлоку при ходьбе приходилось опираться на мистера Ватсона.

— Ох, они вовремя. Пирог уже практически готов. Мои соседи так любят мою выпечку! Вернее, один любит, а второй делает вид, что любит, но он такая душка, что я не могу на него злиться.

Сладкий запах корицы и яблок пропитал воздух. Если бы кто-то заглянул в духовку, он бы заметил, что пирог занимает только половину формы для выпечки.

Ведущая новостей поприветствовала зрителей и принялась рассказывать про теракт на Ближнем Востоке.

— С каждым днем жить становится все страшнее, — миссис Хадсон приоткрыла духовку. — Еще буквально три минуты — и будет готово, как думаешь?

Человек в форме почтальона, привязанный к стулу, был не в состоянии ответить. Все, что он мог — это протяжно мычать в кляп. Делая это, он мысленно проклинал ту минуту, когда проиграл в покер и когда решил, что одинокая старушка будет легкой добычей. 

— О событиях в Японии. В Токио в результате халатности строителей упавшие с высоты не менее двадцати метров балки убили девушку и покалечили студента первого курса. На данный момент его состояние стабильно тяжелое…

— Какая трагедия. Надеюсь, он выкарабкается, — миссис Хадсон хитро прищурила черные глаза. — Ведь надо верить в лучшее, не так ли?


End file.
